Immobilized
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: Freddie Benson had not seen this coming. He had always been taught to look both ways before crossing the street, and he always had. But had he grown so careless? Why didn't he look? He was stupid, he didn't look, he didn't check twice. He forgot.
1. Prologue

Immobilized

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?

**

* * *

**

Ship: Angsty Seddie! XD

* * *

Authors' Notes: I thought since, I had two fanfictions up, I could do three. Plus I already have the first couple chapters of this written out. PLUS, I finished my planning on New York, New York, so if I work hard I'll have the second chapter up by next week! I hope the same with When Peter Loved Wendy. But I'm not sure.

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issuses. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read. (By uncomfortable I don't mean sexual wise, I mean mentally wise ... and physical wise. It's very dark, very angsty, and there won't be any/hardly any happy moments.

* * *

Freddie Benson had not seen this coming. He had always been taught to look both ways before crossing the street, and he always had. But had he grown so careless? Why didn't he look? He was stupid, he didn't look, he didn't check twice. He forgot. He was careless, and that is why he was now lying on the street, as blood poured out every inch of his body. It hardly hurt. But he felt himself slowly drifting off, he blinked. No, he wasn't going to close his eyes, he had to stay awake. What if he fell asleep, and never woke up? There would be so many people he had forgot to say goodbye to. His mother, Carly, Spencer. . .and Sam. So he forced his eyes open, he couldn't close them. He promised himself he wouldn't. Keep them open, he said to himself, for your friends, keep them open.

He heard a shriek, someone had found him, he wished he could call out: "I'm here, I'm alive! Call for help!" but he couldn't, breath was escaping him fast, and he could hardly breath.

A familiar face appeared in front of him, dark brown hair, and teary brown eyes.

"Freddie," Carly sobbed, "Hang on, help is coming."

Help was coming. Hold on. Keep your eyes open. Do it. Don't close them.

The world was dimming around him, he knew that he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, he gasped for air and coughed up more blood.

Carly was sobbing, holding tight onto one of his hands, as they waited.

Freddie saw a glimpse of blonde golden curls, as his other hand got taken a hold of.

The sirens were faint through his ears, but he knew they were there.

"Clear out please, miss." said one of the two paramedics that were there.

They lifted Freddie onto a Gurney and put him into the Ambulance.

"Anyone coming in?" asked the second Paramedic.

Freddie still heard Carly's sobs over every sound that passed through his ears.

"I'll go." said a voice - who was it?

"Carly you stay here, I'll call you when everything is cleared up."

The back doors slammed shut, as the Ambulance started down the road.

Freddie Benson had not seen this coming. He had always been taught to look both ways before crossing the street, and he always had. But had he grown so careless? Why didn't he look? He was stupid, he didn't look, he didn't check twice. He forgot. He was careless, and that is why he was in a Ambulance riding towards the hospital.

Freddie's head turned to the side, as he saw the person riding with him.

"Hey, Benson," she said, "you awake?"

He gasped for air and said one thing, "Sam." he tried to lift his arm, but could only lift it slightly.

Sam grabbed his hand, and held it tight, "Listen, Fredwad, don't you die on me." she said, her voice shaking again.

"So. . .hard. . .to stay. . .awake." Freddie gasped.

Sam swallowed and bit her bottom lip, to stop it from quivering, water started to form in her eyes as she put her head down, tears dropped from her eyes to her lap, she squeezed his hand tight.

"Ple-ease, F-Freddie. Don't c-close your ey-yes."

No, he wasn't going to close his eyes, he had to stay awake. What if he fell asleep, and never woke up? There would be so many people he had forgot to say goodbye to. His mother, Carly, Spencer and Sam. So he forced his eyes open, he couldn't close them. He promised himself he wouldn't. Keep them open, he said to himself, for Sam, keep them open.

But the world grew dark around him anyway.

There was nothing left.

He felt everything he ever had felt was now. Gone.

* * *

End Authors' Notes: Yes, Sam - again - is OOC, but this is how I feel Sam would act in a situation like this, yes, I believe she would cry, and hold tight to Freddie's hand.

This isn't a iSaved Your Life based episode, nope, it's actually based off of a Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode where Nathan Kress (Freddie) plays a paralyzed boy. And it just grew from there.

Maybe the next chapter can be up later this week!

Emma.


	2. Chapter One: Wake Up

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**

* * *

**

Authors' Notes: I got some good reviews for the prolouge, and ALOT of Story alerts ... I know you're out there, PLEASE review!

**

* * *

**

One  
Wake Up

Nothing hurt worse than this. Nothing. Not even when she saw them in Groovy Smoothie so long ago.

This was number one on the "Worse Things That Could Ever Happen" list. Nothing could ever beat this.

Carly Shay sat on a chair, hugging her legs. Her eyes all puffy. She had been crying, that was obvious.

"Carly, it's okay."

"No it's not! Freddie's in the hospital! He could be dead and we don't know!"

Sam Puckett sighed, she knew he would be okay. He had to be. He wouldn't just leave them. Freddie would force himself to stay on this earth, because he cared about his friends that much. No one would take Freddie away from her. No one. Ever.

Or at least, that's what she hoped.

"Freddie wouldn't leave us." Sam whispered to her best friend.

"It's not someone's decision if they die or not, Sam!" Carly spoke loudly, "If you die, you die! You don't go into some magical room and _decide _whether or not you _want _to die! It would be a miracle if Freddie survived this! You saw how much blood was around him!"

Sam stared down at her clothing. She hadn't changed her clothes since she got here. Everything was drenched in blood. _Freddie's _blood.

"There's such things as miracles." Sam stated.

"I don't think we're going to get one." Carly said, "Face it. Freddie's dead. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, _he's dead_!" sobs broke out from her speech, as she buried her face into her knees again.

"Shh. . .Carly. It's fine." Spencer - Carly's older brother - said to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Be _quiet_!" yelled Ms. Benson, "My baby is not dead! How dare you say that! You are his friend, a friend wouldn't give up hope so easily, Carly Shay!"

Sam sat quietly in her head, staring at her blood stained hands.

_He's dead, he's dead, he's head. _The words rang in her head.

_I don't think we're going to get one. _

Miracles.

_I deserve one, _she thought, _don't I? And if not me, Freddie deserves one._

"If Freddie isn't dead, then why hasn't a doctor come out saying: 'He's fine, he's alive, you have nothing to worry about'?" Carly yelled back, on her feet.

"Carly!" cried Spencer gripping on his sister's arm.

"It takes more than six hours to take care of someone in the hospital! Not every doctor is at Freddie's side right now!" Ms. Benson yelled into Carly's face.

"Well they should be!" Carly yelled back.

"I-I have to go." Sam said, standing up, "I'll be right back." the only person who heard her was Spencer.

Once Sam turned the corner, she ran, she ran into the bathroom, sat in a stall and collapsed on the ground. She cried. She cried harder than she's ever cried in her life. Sam didn't like to cry, it made her feel weak, and she knew she wasn't weak. But something about Freddie made her cry, so she let the tears fall.

Sam banged the back of her head against the stall. She rubbed her face, how many times had she been in here since she got here? Ten, fifteen? Who knew. She hadn't eaten, or drunk anything in the past two hours. She didn't want to. She didn't _need _to.

Sam crawled out of the stall and checked her face in the mirror, red and puffy. As expected, she turned on the tap, letting the water run hot, and put her face in it. Washing her face, she looked back up at the mirror. It looked better now, she dried her face and walked back out, into the lobby.

The second she turned the corner Carly ran up to her, sobbing.

"Sam! Sam! He's okay, he's okay!"

Everything inside her broke loose, she ran into the room to find Ms. Benson sitting by her son's side holding his hand, her eyes all puffy and red. Spencer sat across the room, staring at Sam as she burst into the room. Carly soon followed.

"That isn't okay." Sam says.

Freddie's face was all bruised, he had a black eye, a broken arm, his lip had a large cut in it, multiple stitches were all over his face, and legs. But surprisingly, his legs weren't broken.

"What do you mean? He's here, he's all fixed up." Carly said.

"He's not fixed up." Sam says in the same melancholy tone.

Ms. Benson looked at Sam, as more tears started to flow down Ms. Benson's cheeks.

Sam bit her lip, as she stared at Freddie's face.

_No crying, not here. Not in front of everyone._

A groan came from the beat-up male sitting in the bed, causing everyone to jump.

Freddie flickered his eyes open, "W-What happened to me?"

* * *

Authors' End Notes: I believe this is what we call a "Cliffy" so this calls for a: "Oooooooohhhh, CLIFFY! XD"

I got a review from a reader named: VladdieChica, and this was her review to me:  
**oh! an angsty romance. my favorite!  
this seems really good.  
i'm actually a creddie shipper *vladdiechica ducks as rotten tomates and beer bottles are thrown at her* but i think this story is turning me into a seddie girl. and its only the first chapter!  
update soon plz,  
VladdieChica**

And I just want to adress her persoanally to say: Thank you! This review meant alot to me, that _my _writing is changing someone's point of view on what couple they like. I felt so touched - and I know that sounds super cheesy, but I did - and I just wanted to say thank you! :D  
Oh, I also love your sense of humor! :)

**read, review, subsribe  
**(that means you, story alert people!)


	3. Chapter Two: Immobilized

Immobilized

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?

**

* * *

**

Ship: Angsty Seddie! XD

* * *

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issuses. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **iDo not own iCarly.

* * *

Two

Immobilized

"What happened to me?" Freddie repeated, "Why am I here?"

Carly only stared at Freddie in shock and worry, Ms. Benson sat beside her son, holding his hand, sobbing.

Sam couldn't speak. She just couldn't.

"Freddie, you got hit by a car." Spencer started explaining, "You lost a lot of blood, you've been out cold for six hours straight ... since ... well, I don't know since when."

"Since I was put into the ambulance." said Freddie, "I remember that much."

Sam could feel his eyes on her face, she didn't dare look up. His face, she couldn't look at his face again. It scared her, what happened.

"Freddie ... you're okay right?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, Carly. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Freddie told her, his gaze still on Sam.

"Then you should go to bed right now, Fredward!" Ms. Benson said, as she pulled the blankets over him, "You need you're sleep, especially what you've been through."

"Mom, Mom, I'm fine. Seriously." Freddie started telling his Mom.

Then a nurse walked through the door, "I'm sorry, we can only let one person in this room at a time. Hospital rules."

"Oh, that's fine. C'mon guys, let's leave Freddie with his mom." Spencer said, wrapping his arm around Carly's shoulder.

Carly, Sam and Spencer walked out the doors, as Freddie and his mother had a quiet argument over whether he should go back to sleep.

Carly hugged her best friend tightly, as more tears fell from her face, "He's okay, Sam! He's awake, and he's okay! You're right, it _is _a miracle. I'm so sorry I snapped at you, both of you."

"It's fine, Carls. Really. You were just worried." Sam said.

"We were all worried." Spencer corrected.

There was a few minutes of silence as the three walked down into the waiting room again.

"Does anyone want some coffee?" Carly asked, "I could go find some."

"I could use some coffee," Spencer said.

"Same." Sam said weakly.

"Here's ten bucks, that'll be enough for all three of us." Spencer said handing Carly some money. She nodded walking off through the hospital halls.

Spencer sat uncomfortably in his chair, tapping his food on the ground.

"So?" he began.

"Hm." Sam answered.

"You're okay right?"

"Uh ... yeah. Totally. I'm fine."

Spencer cocked his eyebrow, "Are you sure ... because your face looks all red."

"I'm hot." Sam shot back.

"This hospital is freezing cold."

"I'm a strange person."

Spencer sighed, "Sam ... it's okay if you were crying. You know that right?"

Sam said nothing.

"It's _okay _to cry. Carly did, Ms. Benson did."

"Then why didn't you?" Sam asked, not looking up from her shoes.

"Because I'm the only man here, I have to keep my cool. It's what we do in these situations, but that doesn't mean I felt like crying. Freddie's _my _friend too."

"I know."

Spencer put his hand on Sam's knee.

"So why didn't _you _cry?" he asked.

"Because ... I'm Sam. I have to keep my cool as well. It's what _I _do." Sam said, lifting her head to look Spencer in the eye.

"But ... you did cry."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda."

Sam sighed, "Yes. Okay. I did cry. In private, because I don't like crying in front of other people. It - it makes me feel ... weak ... I guess."

"It's okay to–"

"Yes, I know, 'It's okay to cry' you've said it already. I just don't like it. _I _don't like crying. It's just who I am. I'm fine with crying by myself in my little bathroom stall where no one can see me. I'm _fine _with that."

Another few minutes of silence, as the two stared at each other.

"Did - did you see his _face_?! Oh, god, I'm going to _kill _who ever did this to us." Sam started.

"He was drunk. He's spending his time in jail." Spencer assured her.

"He - he _shouldn't _of been drunk, he was stupid. He messed Freddie up! He could've _killed _him! I could hardly look at Freddie like that, the feeling ... the feeling how ..." Sam couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes, "he-he could've been gone from our lives forever. It's j-just not f-fair! Why us? Why now? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. It just happened, no one could've stopped it."

"That _guy _could've i-if he just would s-stop being a-an _idiot _and st-tayed sob-ber!" Sam was now sobbing, she couldn't stop it.

"But he's _alive, _Sam. Freddie's alive, and he's okay."

"Just because he's awake, doesn't mean nothing's wrong with him! His arm is broken, he has multiple stitches! Carly told me he was _okay, _and by okay I think that _nothing _is wrong! But everything's wrong!"

"Sam, you've gotta calm down now." Spencer said with a sad look in his eye.

"Y-yeah, you're r-ight. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sam said standing up, she wiped her tears and slid into the cold bathroom again.

He was _not _okay. That was _not _okay. Not at all.

*

Everyone had their turn with Freddie. Everyone got to visit him. Everyone, except Sam.

"C'mon, go on, I'm sure he's waiting for you." Carly told Sam, pushing her slightly.

"Fine ... fine I'm going." Sam said. Her heart was beating faster than she could control it. She walked through the white door, Freddie was lying on the bed, his eyes closed shut, though he wasn't sleeping. Just resting.

Sam put her hand on his leg, and tapped it a few times. Freddie didn't stir, or even flinch. Sam tapped a few more times ... nothing. Was he ignoring her?

"Freddie?"

Freddie bolted his eyes open, "H-How long have you been in here."

"Uh ... about a minute." Sam said uncomfortably.

Freddie stared down at his legs in horror.

"Feel my legs." he ordered.

"What?"

"Feel my legs."

"Again ... what!?"

"Feel my legs."

Sam looked down at the boy in confusion, "What did they put you on, Benson?" she asked.

"I can't feel anything. Please, just _feel my legs._"

Sam then shared the look of horror with her friend. Her hand dove down and grabbed Freddie's legs, and squeezed it tight.

"Can you feel that?" she asked, her voice already starting to shake.

Freddie closed his eyes, as Sam squeezed his leg again, "No." he whispered.

Sam pushed the tears forming in her eyes back. She wasn't going to cry in front of Freddie again.

She squeezed, "This?"

"No." he whispered.

Sam continued to progress up his leg, until she reached Freddie's hip, she pushed.

"T-this?"

"No."

Sam dropped her hand, and ran out, she next few hours to her were a blur.

__

"Something's wrong with Freddie."

"What?"

More crying.

Sobs.

Ms. Benson

Carly

Spencer.

"He can't feel anything."

"What do you mean Ms. Puckett?

"He can't feel his legs."

Bathroom.

Come out.

Freddie gets wheeled off.

Run.

Bathroom.

Tears.

The next thing Sam knew, she was back in the corner of Freddie's room, the other three standing around him, Ms. Benson sobbing, Carly holding back tears.

__

"Freddie Benson, is paralyzed."

The doctor walked through the doors, and said something Sam will never forget.

* * *

End Authors' Notes: Ta da!! The second chapter. I hope this is longer than normal chapters.

I never put Spencer in alot of my fanfictions ... I don't know why, but I never have time to fit him in. Hardly Carly either. So I'm trying to put both of them into the first couple of chapters before it gets SUPER SEDDIE! Seriously, that should be a costume ... "Super Seddie" I have a feeling something like that would sell big.

Just something important to tell you, Freddie and Sam get together during this, and I continue to do the story for a while, while they are a couple. Just something I've never tried before. :D

Another thing, when I said there "will hardly be any happy moments" I was being too over-dramatic, there _will _be happy moments, but they will soon follow by sad moments. *tear*

Please vote on my poll, you can find it on my profile! :D

**EDIT: **Yep, I edited it, sorry for the double post! XD Haha.

Emma.


	4. Chapter Three: Not Freddie

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**

* * *

****Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

* * *

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Three  
Not Freddie.

"_Freddie Benson is paralyzed."_

"W-what?" came the sobs of Ms. Benson.

"I'm so sorry, but Freddie is paralyzed." the doctor repeated.

"Paralyzed?" Carly gasped.

Sam stared at the floor. How could this get any worse?

"Yes ... he is paralyzed."

"Will he ever be able to walk again?" Carly asked.

"There's a 80% chance that we won't. Ever. I'm so sorry." the doctor, said, looking at everyone in the room.

"Thank you doctor," Ms. Benson said, "But it's not your fault."

"It's no one's fault." Sam heard Spencer whisper.

The doctor only nodded apologetically and then walked out the door.

"Hear that, there's a 20% chance you'll be able to walk, Fredums." Ms. Benson said to her son, petting the top of his head.

Freddie just shook her hand off, "'Kay." he said.

"C'mon, let's leave Freddie and Ms. Benson alone." Spencer said, pushing the two girls out of thehospital room.

"I'm going to go get some clean clothes for everyone, you guys want some?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, sure, you know where everything is. We have the Benson's keyon the bookshelf." Spencer said, handing Carly a house key.

"'Kay. Sam ... want me to get you a new shirt or something?" Carly asked, turning to her friend.

"Sure ... thanks Carls." Sam mumbled.

She heard footsteps walk away, as she stared at the ground.

"Paralyzed." she said to Spencer.

"Sam." he breathed.

"He got hit by a car, his face is all messed up, he's got stitches _everywhere. _And now he's paralyzed!"Sam wasn't upset, or worried anymore. She was mad. More mad then she had ever been in her life.

"It's fine." Spencer told her.

"No. No it's _not _fine. He's paralyzed, Spencer. _Paralyzed._ Do you need the wikipedia definition? Because I'm pretty sure it'd say: 'Unable to move'! Freddie's never going to walk. Ever again."

"There's20% chance he can. If Freddie wanted to walk, he teach himself."

Sam didn't answer, she stared Spencer hard in the face, "_Paralyzed._" she whispered. And walked down the hall, to sit on a waiting room chair. Cry? Was she going to cry? No. She wasn't going to cry. In fact, she had no intention of ever going back into that bathroom ever again.

*

"Your turn." Carly said, putting a shoulder on her friends shoulder.

"My turn." Sam repeated, pushing open the door.

Freddie looked pale. He was staring off into space, it hardly looked like he noticed Sam at all when she walked in.

"Hey Fredward." Sam whispered, as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey." Freddie said, weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Good. Other than the fact that I'm in a hospital."

"Touché." Sam smiled pointing at him.

Freddie didn't even smile. He hardly even blinked. He just lied there, looking like a emotionless blob.

"C'mon Benson." Sam sighed. "Say something."

"Ha ha?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrow. "What else am I supposed to say?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know ... you're just not Freddie."

"Sam, I'm lying in a hospital bed, paralyzed."

_Don't remind me._

"I'm not really in happy mood." Freddie then finished.

"So ... um ... you're going to have to get renovations done on the apartment?" Sam asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I guess." Freddie shrugged.

"That's uh ... good."

"Good?"

"Well, you'll need to get around, so it'll be good that it's there."

"Ah."

Sam looked down at her shoes. The boy lying beside her wasn't Freddie Benson. He was a fake copy made of him. A dead copy, a stupid copy.

This was _not _Freddie.

* * *

Authors' End Notes: Sorry this chapter is sorta small, it's really more of a filler. So far this story as like 12 or 11 chapters planned out in my special "fanfiction" binder, but I've had to put that down to 10 or 11 now, because I put ch. 4 and 5 together as chapter 4, because I couldn't make chapter 5 long enough to actually qualify as a chapter! XD

So I hope you liked this, please check out my pole on which Seddie story you'd like me to post next (poll on profile as well as name + discriptions for both Seddie stories under _Stories Coming Soon _on my profile)

Thanks, Emma


	5. Chapter Four: Home Again

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Four

Home Again

"Here we go Fredward, we're home again." Ms. Benson said, pushing her son's wheel chair into their small apartment.

"Thanks Mom." Freddie said blankly, "But I can push myself." she then wheeled away from her, leaving Ms. Benson in the living room, while Freddie went into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and tried to take out some bread.

Ms. Benson ran over to her son, and put the bread out for him, "Why don't you let me make the sandwich for you, and you go and rest?"

"I've been 'resting' for three straight weeks. I'm fine." Freddie said, grabbing the bread from his mother, and wheeling off towards the drawer, bringing out the knife.

"But, you won't be able to reach the peanut butter." Ms. Benson said, taking from the shelf.

"And now I can." Freddie said, grabbing it from his mother.

Freddie was annoyed. That's in the simply way of saying it. He hated that everyone was pushing him around - literally - and not letting him to _anything _on his own. He hated it. Shouldn't he be practicing being on his own, just so he can get the hang of being in a wheelchair for the ... rest of his life. There was another thing he hated. This stupid, stupid wheelchair.

After Freddie made his sandwich, he went to his room, there, hanging above his bed was a contraption to help him get in and out of bed. He went over to his bed, and pulled himself in, it took a few tries, and his arms were tired after, but he was okay. Mostly.

Sam hardly had visited the hospital when he was getting treated, Carly came everyday after school, Spencer dropped by once and a while, and his Mom never even left, Carly had to bring her a change of clothes. Sam had only came by once more, because Carly had a meeting with someone, she was only bringing Freddie his homework. Was she mad? No, that couldn't be it, Sam couldn't be mad at him ... that's just stupid.

All he could remember of the night he got hit, was Sam, and her face, her whispering, "Listen, Fredwad, don't you die on me." then she started crying. Sam. Of all people started crying. He couldn't remember what he had said - even if he _had _said anything. Maybe it was his appearance ... he probably did look bad.

Even now, though his stitches were out, he still had a few bruises left on his arm. He would get his cast off in two weeks, and then all he would have is this wheel chair. His damn stupid wheel chair.

"Fredward ... are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" Ms. Benson asked, poking her head in to see her son.

"I'm fine Mom." Freddie answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh."

"O-Okay ... call me if you need anything."

"Got it."

The door closed with a click.

*

Freddie finally escaped into Carly's house, he pushed the door open to see Carly sitting on the couch, she seemed much better than she had in the past few days.

"Hey." Freddie said.

"Hey, do you want anything to drink?" Carly asked, standing up.

"Sure, but I'll get it." Freddie said, starting off towards the fridge.

"No, no! You just s- ... stay where you are." Carly said, dashing off towards the fridge.

"Carly ... it's fine if you were going to say, 'sit down' I'm fine. I'm a big boy." Freddie said.

"Pssh ... I-I wasn't going to say, 'sit down'" Carly said, nervously laughing, "I just ... swallowed some spit, that made me stutter on my words. Now, do you want iced tea?"

Freddie sighed, "Sure ... thanks."

"No problem." Carly said smiling to him, handing Freddie the biggest glass of iced tea ever.

Freddie looked skeptically at the glass, "You know, I'd like it if people treated me the same."

"I am treating the same." Carly insisted.

"_Really_?" Freddie asked, pointing at the glass, "Because this is the biggest glass of iced tea I've ever seen."

Carly sighed, "Okay ... maybe I _am _treating you a _little _differently."

"Don't." Freddie said, giving her back the glass, "I'll make myself a smaller glass, and you have that one."

Carly nodded and sat down on the couch.

Freddie got his glass, and filled it with some iced tea, he went over and put his wheelchair by the couch. Carly was watching _Girly Cow _on the TV, she was taking small sips from the tall glass.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"How's iCarly been doing ... since I haven't been there to, y'know ... tech produce?" Freddie asked.

"Oh ... well ... we haven't been actually _doing _iCarly since your accident." Carly told him, taking another sip of her iced tea.

"Really? Do the viewers know?"

"Well ... they know that ... we're taking a break, for personal issues, but they don't know about ... you." Carly explained.

"Oh ..." Freddie said. He fiddled with his fingers on the sides of his chair, "And ... how has ... Sam been? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Sam hasn't been here much, I think it's just because she's sick of all the crying." Carly said.

"Crying?"

"Yeah Freddie ... I care for you. Spencer cares for you. Your Mom cares for you."

"I'm fine now." Freddie said.

"Yeah, you're fine now." Carly said with a smile, "Sam was here like ... two hours ago. But then she left, I don't know where though, she might have went home, or started to wander around Seattle. I don't think she liked seeing you in that hospital."

"Why?"

"Why? That's a stupid question." Carly scoffed, "She cares Freddie."

"Who? Sam? No way." Freddie with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, she does. She's your friend, she might not _show _it all the time. But she cares." Carly said.

"I seriously doubt that." Freddie says, "But ... I'm going to go ... just ... I need some alone time."

"Sure. Bye Freddie."

*

Freddie went through the halls of Bushwell Plaza. He knew she didn't actually leave, he had a feeling he knew exactly where she was.

He turned to the fire escape, there was Sam, leaning against the edge, sipping something.

"Sam?"

She turned, "Freddie!" she cried, "Hi!"

Freddie sniffed the air, it smelt of alcohol, "You're drunk."

Sam started laughing, "Y'know ... I never thought it taste so good! Like ... it's good." she burst out into a fit of giggles, "The world is _spinning_!"

"I can't believe it. You're drunk." Freddie whispered.

"Yep ... yep, I think we got that clear!" Sam said, as she hiccupped and laughed more, "Want any? It's good, it takes a while to actually ... get used to it, and after a while the world - _hic _- starts spinning and then ..." Sam didn't even finish her sentence as she started laughing again.

"No ... I don't want any, and you shouldn't be having any more." Freddie said, taking the beer from Sam's hand.

Sam laughed more, as she set herself down on Freddie's lap, "Look ... the stars are out Freddie."

It was true, the sky was now greying and a few of the stars were poking through the clouds.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Freddie looked down at Sam, who was gazing at the sky, "Yeah ... it's pretty."

Sam turned around to look Freddie in the eye, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. I didn't think that - _hic _- in the hospital either. Your face was messed up and I –" she stopped as she looked deeping into Freddie's eyes, "Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

She moved closer, "Kiss me." she whispered.

"What?" Freddie asked, but his words were cut off with Sam's lips crashing into his, Freddie sat in shock as Sam kissed him, he found himself kissing back, and resting into it, but he pushed her off, "Sam, no, I can't - we shouldn't - I–"

Freddie looked at Sam in shock, as her eyes were getting watery, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sam?"

"Freddie, please ... just tonight ... please ... I-I ... please." Sam said, as a few more tears went down her cheek.

Freddie brought his face to her, giving her a gentle kiss, "I'd do anything for you Sam."

Sam pressed her lips to his again, and her heart soared. She wished she could finish her sentence to him, _"I just want to be happy."_ but she knew she couldn't say it. Not to him, not to Carly, not to anyone.

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, and deepened in the kiss, Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted to smile, but he remembered Sam was drunk. She was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember any of this.

Sam traced her tongue along Freddie's bottom lip, hoping he would grant her some entrance.

Freddie's eyes widened as Sam pressed her tongue against his lip. He wanted to pull away again, he couldn't do this ... not now ... not ever. But Freddie remembered her tears, _"Don't you die on me."_, and her begging him to stay awake, and now all she wanted was him. He couldn't, Freddie was hurting her, and he knew that deep down. So he let her do whatever she wanted. He let her tongue into his mouth, pressing against the side of his cheek.

The two, then, fell in love. But thinking that the other would never love back.

* * *

So there you go ... the next chapter, I'm working on Ch. 5 right now! :) There's a nice Sam/Carly friendship moment in it I think you'll like.

There's not much I want to talk about in this author's note ... other than to remind you to vote on my poll (On my profile) ... yep, that's all. I hope you liked this chapter.

I know _I _did! ;)

_Read, Review, Subscribe  
_Emma


	6. Chapter Five: iCarly Again

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.  
**Warning #2: **Minor swearing in this chapter. Just to let you know! :)

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Five  
iCarly Again.

Sam fluttered her eyes open, the light got in her eyes making her head pound, she held it realizing what she did last night. She had tried to drink a whole package of beer. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She looked up at where she was lying, on Freddie. Wait! On _Freddie_!?! Then it all came back to her, she was drunk, Freddie came out ... and they kissed ... they kissed. Ugh ... they _kissed_! Her heart was racing, she wanted to get out of here before he woke up.

Freddie moved in his head and looked at the girl lying in his immobile lap. He remembered everything instantly, but pushed the emotions to the back of his head.

"Fredwad." Sam said, standing up, then immediately gripping her head in pain.

"Hey ..." Freddie said breathlessly.

Sam sighed, "About last night ... it was ..."

"Unexpected." Freddie answered for her.

"Yes, unexpected ... and ... random." she said, "And we kissed."

"You asked me to kiss you actually."

"Whatever. But we kissed, we're going to have to deal with this." Sam said, with a roll to her eye.

"Why don't we forget it happened."

"What?"

"You were drunk Sam ... you could've thought I was anybody. Like a ... British swimsuit model."

"Trust me, Benson, you'd _never _pass as a British swimsuit model." Sam scoffed, "But if that's what you want ... we can forget about it."

"Forget about it." Freddie agreed.

"Forget about it." Sam repeated in a whisper.

The two stood in silence, as they both breathed in a sigh of pain, and relief.

"We should go." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two left the balcony, and returned to the hall, Sam left into Carly's, Freddie left into his own, they didn't say anything to each other.

*

"Sam!" yelled Carly, "Have you seen Freddie? His Mom doesn't have a clue where he was, he came here yesterday, but then left! Sam, I'm _freaking _out, where could he have gone?"

Sam grabbed her head, "Ugh, Carly. F-Freddie's fine. He was with me. Out on the balcony."

"The _balcony_? Why were you and Freddie out on the balcony all night long?" Carly's eyes widened, she grabbed Sam's arm, "What happened?" she asked sternly.

Sam groaned again, "Talk quietly." she almost begged.

"Sam, what happened?" Carly asked sternly again.

"I ... I got drunk." Sam whispered, she really didn't want to tell Carly, but she remembered their agreement: "No secrets."

"You _what_?!" Carly screeched.

"UGH!" Sam groaned loudly, falling onto the couch, and putting a pillow over her head.

"Sorry, sorry, just a little surprised ... I didn't know you ... drank, y'know." Carly apologized, sitting down next to her friend's feet.

"I don't. Trust me, it was a one time thing ... well, until I'm a legal drinking age that is." Sam said, through the pillow.

"So ... you were drunk ... and?"

"Freddie found me."

"Did he ...?"

"Drink? No. He was the one who told me to stop ... I think. It's all a blur. It's hard to remember stuff when you get drunk. From the hangover and all." Sam explained, taking the pillow off her face, and sitting up slightly.

"I understand, but ... do you remember what happened after Freddie got there?" Carly asked.

Sam sighed, "Yes ..." she admitted, "We ... I ... I told him to kiss me." she whispered.

Carly's jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God. Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sam whispered.

"And did he?" Carly was facing her friend now, very intrigued.

"Well, I kissed him first." Sam admitted, her voice still in a low whisper, "He tried to stop it ... but then ... then I ... started to cry."

"You _cried_? In front of _Freddie_?"

"I was drunk." Sam reminded her, "So he kinda ... freaked out I guess ... and ... he kissed me ... again."

"Wow." whispered Carly.

"And ... we just fell asleep."

"On the balcony?"

"On the balcony."

"Holy crap." Carly whispered, "What happened when you woke up?"

"My head really hurt."

"I'll go get you some Advil in a second ... but ... what _happened_?"

"He said we should forget it ever happened." Sam bit down on her lip, trying to hold back some tears, "That I could've thought he was anyone but himself. But ... I-I _knew _it was him C-Carly!" Sam started to cry, "I knew i-it was h-him! I mi-ight have been d-drunk, b-but I k-knew i-it was hi-im!"

"Sam!" Carly cried pulling her friend into a tight hug, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because my heart is broken, I'm in love with a dweeb and my head hurts!" Sam sobbed, "Ughh ... it _really, really _hurts!"

Carly rubbed Sam's back, "I'll get you some Advil right –- wait ... did you just say 'I'm in love with a dweeb'?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh my god!" Carly slapped her hand over her mouth, "Sam!" Carly pulled her into another hug, "Still, why are you crying over him?"

"Because h-he'll never lo-ove me back! Isn't it obvious-s ... he's in l-love with you!" Sam sobbed.

"No he doesn't Sam ... he doesn't like me anymore, he told me that early this year ... he could be all yours." Carly rubbed her friends arm.

"N-no he c-couldn't! I-I'm me! He w-would never l-love me!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm me!" Sam yelled, sobbing, burring her face into a pillow.

"Sam ..." Carly sighed, looking as if she was going to cry herself.

Carly patted her lap, as she motioned for her friend to lie there, as Sam did so, Carly stroked her blonde hair.

Spencer walked out of his room groggily, he saw Carly on the couch, as Carly turned to him, he grabbed his keys, "What do you need?"

"Ham, pickles, root beer, cereal and lots and lots of Gilini's coconut cream pie." Carly whispered to him.

Spencer nodded, and left the apartment, even if he was in his monkey pajama bottoms.

*

Freddie entered his apartment, his mother jumped out from behind a corner.

"Fredward James Benson! Where were you!? How _dare _you, staying out all night, without giving me _one _phone call!" Ms. Benson screamed.

"Mom! I'm fine, look!" Freddie told her.

"Where were you?"

"I went over to Carly's, after I left there I wanted some alone time, and I went to the balcony ... I fell asleep, I'm sorry Mom, seriously, I would have never done it without informing you. I was near by, the whole time. Doesn't that make you feel better?" Freddie assured his mother.

Ms. Benson sighed, "Freddie, I'm scared. So much has happened to you, I was just afraid. You're in a wheelchair, I just ... needed to know where you were."

"I'm here now, and ... look ... not a scratch on my body." Freddie said.

Ms. Benson kissed her son's cheek, "I know, it's fine, I'll make you some breakfast, how about that?"

"Sure ... thanks Mom."

*

"Freddie's coming over." Carly reminded her friend.

"I know, you've told me like ... a thousand times." Sam said, while rolling her eyes.

"Well, you've been a complete mess since this morning ... I'm just protecting you." Carly said.

"Carls, the melt-down is over. I'm fine now." Sam assured her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh ... okay." Carly said, "You ... still like him though ... right?"

Sam sighed, as she fiddled with the buttons on her sweater, "Yeah ... I do."

Carly nodded, "I won't ... tell him. This can be ... our thing."

"Wasn't it always 'our thing'?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was ... I just wanted to let you know, that it was."

"Thanks Carly." Sam said with a slight smile.

"You know Sam ... you could just tell him." Carly said.

"No." Sam stated clearly, "It'll pass over time ... this stupid crush thing."

"Are you sure? Because you've never cried over someone before, especially a guy." Carly pointed out, "When Jonah cheated on you, you got over it in like an hour. When you and Pete broke up, it was like two seconds."

"I got over Jonah so quickly because he was an ass, and truthfully, I don't think I even liked him. And the reason why I got over Pete so quickly is because _I _was the one who did the breaking up."

"But still ... I hated to see you like that." Carly whispered.

"It's over now ... I have no intention of _ever _crying like that again."

"Okay." Carly said, as she straightened out her shirt.

The door flew open, as Freddie wheeled himself in, "Hey."

"Hey." Carly said waving at him.

Sam waved, but didn't look Freddie straight in the eye, instead she just reached for the TV remote.

"Why don't we go up to the studio? Check out some videos for iCarly?" Carly suggested standing up.

"Sure." Sam said jumping up, and running over to the elevator.

Freddie rolled over beside his two friends as they rode up towards the iCarly studio.

As the door opened, Freddie went over to where the beanbag chairs were.

"Hey ... since we're up here ... why don't we do an iCarly?" Carly suggested, picking up Freddie's camera.

Sam shrugged, "I guess, we could just improvise."

"No."

The two girl's heads swung over to look at their friend.

"What?" Carly whispered.

"No. I don't want to. I'm shorter than you guys now, the lighting would look weird, and it just wouldn't work."

"But ... how are we supposed to do the show?" Carly asked.

"I dunno ... use the tripod or something, because I'm not doing it, it'll look weird."

"Freddie ... we haven't done a webcast in almost a month ... we really should make a quick one." Carly suggested softly walking over towards Freddie.

"Carly, have you taken a _look _at me? I'm in a _chair_, it wouldn't _work_. I'm paralyzed, Carly! Paralyzed, do you know what that means!?"

"I ..." Carly started, as her eye's started to water.

That's when Sam snapped.

"Shut UP!" she screamed, "Shut up, shut up, just SHUT UP! You seriously think that what has happened to you hasn't hurt anyone else?! Because it HAS! Look around! People CARE, and you don't give a crap! You're Mom was crying non-STOP the three weeks you were in the hospital, and all you did was stare at the frickin' wall because you were so _depressed _and _lonely_! HA! You know what, you want people to treat you the same, but you're making that IMPOSSIBLE! We treat you the same, and all you do is sit there like a stupid lump on a chair!"

"Well maybe that's what I am!" Freddie screamed back.

"Don't you _dare _interrupt me right now, Benson! Paralyzed or not, I'll still rip your head clean off!" Sam screamed, stepping forward and jabbing a finger at Freddie, "You're a jerk! Or at least that's what you've turned into! So stop acting as if you're life is complete _shit_, because it's _not_! Look around Freddie, this isn't shit! This is a life! Would you rather be dead? Because that can be arranged! So pick up that camera, count down from five, don't say the one and you DO THE WEBCAST!" Sam finally finished.

Carly who had a few tears running down her face wiped them, as she put the camera into Freddie's hands, and ran up towards Sam, who had moved towards the center of the studio.

"What was that?" Carly whispered to her.

"That was me, treating him like a normal human being." Sam answered simply.

"Five. Four. Three. Two ...."

"Hiya iCarly fans!" cried Carly into the camera.

"We're back!"

"Sorry for the long wait ... don't throw virtual rocks at us!"

"Or real rocks, because you'll just break your computer!"

"So then you wouldn't be able to watch us anyway!"

Sam and Carly laughed, and then turned their attention back to the screen camera.

"So you're probably wondering why we haven't done a webcast in a month ..." Carly started.

"We told you it was personal reasons ... but we're ready to tell you. Because it includes you ... sort of." Sam said.

"Well ... Freddie got in a car crash." Carly said.

Freddie winced as he remembered.

"He's fine! He didn't die or anything ... he ... he's just paralyzed now. Do you want to show everyone Freddie?"

Freddie shrugged, "I guess." he mumbled, he put the camera into Carly's arms as he rested back into his chair.

Freddie looked at the camera, "Hey." he said, as he waved to the camera, "This is my ... uh ... wheelchair. Yay?"

Carly smiled meekly at him as she put the camera back into his arms.

"Don't worry iCarly viewers! We're still doing iCarly!" Sam said.

Freddie's eyes widened as he looked up at Sam. He had not said that. He had _not _said _that_.

*

"Great show!" Carly said to her friends after they were downstairs, "Thanks for doing it Freddie."

Freddie grunted in response.

"Yep, well I gotta go." Sam said, "See ya, Carls!"

"Bye Sam."

Sam grabbed her sweater and left, but the second she turned the corner she heard someone call her name.

"SAM!"

Sam turned to see Freddie by the corner of the hallway.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Sam asked, nonchalantly. **(AN: I hope that's the correct usage of the word ... I've never really known what it meant, or have used it in a sentence before. Sorry for this pointless interruption! :D)**

"You yelling at me like that!" Freddie said, "I don't deserve that."

"Oh yeah you do." Sam mumbled.

"What was that, Puckett?"

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Sam yelled, "You deserved a good showing off! You're being a jerk Freddie, and I know that's not who you are! You want us to treat you normally, but we _try _to, and you act so differently! How can we treat you the same, if you're not being _you_!"

"I did NOT deserve to get yelled at! Especially by YOU, you don't know _what _I've been through!"

"Maybe not the exact same thing, but I went through something _totally _different! Maybe worse!"

"Worse? _Worse_? Worse that being in a DAMN CHAIR all DAY!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS LIKE FOR ME, TO SIT IN A WAITING CHAIR FOR HOURS ON END, THINKING YOU MIGHT NOT MAKE IT OUT?!"

By now, Carly had ran out of her house and around the corner, to find her two friends yelling at the top of her lungs.

"_THAT _WAS HORRIBLE! THAT WAS TERRIFYING! YOU JUST HAD TO SIT IN A STUPID BED FOR HOURS, UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Sam," Carly whispered, pushing herself passed Freddie, and taking hold of Sam's arm.

"I WAS THE ONE ON THE ROAD BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Freddie yelled back, "YOU DON'T THINK I HAD MY SHARE OF COMPLETE TERROR?!"

"Freddie!" Carly hissed.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

"I WAS UNCONSCIOUS! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"GUYS!" Carly finally shouted.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS DRINKING LAST NIGHT?" Sam yelled.

"Because you're STUPID!" Freddie yelled.

Sam groaned loudly in frustration, "You're SUCH a JERK! If you were YOU, you would've understood!"

"I AM ME! LOOK AROUND!"

"I AM! AND I SEE A COMPLETE ASS YOU USED TO ME ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You used to be Freddie Benson, the geek I made fun of constantly, who was lively, and sometimes fun to hang out with. But now, I look at him, and I see _nothing. _Nothing at all. You're not Freddie, you're some cheap re-make of him." Sam could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away fast, "You're my friend, Freddie. But I don't recognize you at all."

Freddie who's face had gone blank, stared at Sam for a few seconds. He then turned, and left without saying a word. They only knew he was home by the slam of his apartment door.

Sam collapsed on the ground and started to sob, Carly dropped beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend.

He was making it so impossible to get over him.

What could she do?

* * *

Authors' End Notes: Long chapter!! :D I think this is the longest chapter I've EVER written for a fanfiction! I'm so happy! You better be too, if not, then just go die in a hole. T_T

Anyone a Spiderwick lover? If so, please check out my profile and look for a **bolded title **that says: **Read and Reply!! :D** And send me a message! :) Also, all readers, please keep your eyes on that little section, because that's where I'll ask you questions and junk. Also, even if you haven't read Spiderwick, but know OF IT, check out that little **bolded title **thingy-ma-jigger

Sam a little OOC to you? Not to me. This is EXACTLY how I think Sam would act in a situation like this.

Hey, I got a new idea for a Seddie story! :D I know what you're thinking: **"Holy crap, your mind is just always thinking of Seddie" **Well .PFFF of COURSE It's NOT! (sarcasm! ^_^) Sadly, I'm obsessed. Well ... that really isn't a "sadly", but still. Right now I'm obsessed with two things, Seddie, and Sirius Black! ^_^ Anyway, back to the story idea. Does anyone know that Sandra Bullock movie, where she plays this girl and her husband dies, but then like, everyother day or something he's like BACK to life? Well ... that's the basic idea. Freddie dies, and Sam is all like "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (Well ... not exactly, but you know what I mean,) and then everyother day Freddie will be like, magically back to life. Ulthough it's going to be different than the movie, because I find the movie hard to understand! XD So, two things I'd like you to include in your review ... **Should Sam and Freddie already be together before he "dies"? **And ... **Any suggestions for a title? **The title one I'd like more, because (suprisingly) I suck at coming up with titles. Immobilized, I lied in bed thinking for like 15 min. before I finally settled on "Immobilized", the two names were "Immobilized" and "Immobile" and I chose Immobilized.

Okay, wow, I babble WAY to much .... but I'm not done ... well I'm almost done ... HURRAH!

I think I have a song for this story, that goes along with it ... everyone know Jennette McCurdy (if you don't know who I'm talking about ... YOU SUCK!, just kidding! ^_^ .... Not. T_T) Well, has everyone heard her song "Homeless Heart" well, it's not exactly HERS but she covered it. Does everyone think it goes along nicely with this story? I think it does. I also like her song "So Close" ... I'm actually listening to it right now! :D Just because I'm so awesome. If you haven't heard both those songs, they're on youtube, just type in "Homeless Heart Jennette McCurdy" or "So Close Jennette McCurdy" and they'll come up.

Pleasez vote on meh poll, which is on meh profile! :D

Thanks for listening to all my crap,  
Emma ^_^ (I'm using that smilie way too much now ....)

PS. Tell me your fav parrtt! :D


	7. Chapter Six:Homeless Heart

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Six  
Homeless Heart

Freddie didn't want to go. He really didn't. He didn't want to get stared at my numerous people, some he didn't even know. He guessed he would be called: "Paralyzed Boy" or "Paralysis Kid" ... anything with the word "Paralyzed" in it. Another reason he didn't want to go: Sam. Sam was going to be there. He didn't want to see her. She was mad ... he knew she was mad. Was he afraid? Yes. Wasn't that obvious? He had always been afraid of Sam, it had died down over the years, but he knew she was still stronger than him.

He knew he loved Sam. More than anything in the world, he wanted her. He wanted her so bad. But he knew he couldn't have her, because of two reasons: 1. She hated him. 2. He was paralyzed. Who would want a paralysis as a boyfriend. It would be too much to handle. For her anyway.

"Fredward! Hurry and get your breakfast or you'll be late for school!" Ms. Benson cried from the kitchen.

Freddie groaned and rolled out of his room and into the kitchen where his mother was putting his egg and toast onto a plate.

"I'm not that hungry Mom, I'll just eat my lunch." Freddie said.

"No, you'll eat this food _and _you're lunch!" Ms. Benson snapped, "You may be seventeen but you're still a growing boy!"

Freddie sighed and picked up his fork and started poking the egg.

"Don't play with your food!"

Freddie sighed again and cut the egg with his fork and stuck the piece in his mouth. It wanted to throw it up. Though it was good, so he kept on chewing.

"_You used to be Freddie Benson, the geek I made fun of constantly, who was lively, and sometimes fun to hang out with. But now, I look at him, and I see nothing. Nothing at all. You're not Freddie, you're some cheap re-make of him." _

That was the one thing Sam said that had caught Freddie's attention. The thing that worried him ... was what if she was right? What if he wasn't actually being _himself_, what if he would fall into some type of abyss?

He felt like himself ... in some torn up, demented way. But secretly, he knew Sam was right. And now she hated him. And he loved her.

Freddie sighed as he took another bite of his egg, then pushed the emotions to the back of his mind.

_Sam will never love you. _Freddie said to himself, _Just like Carly never loved you. You will find someone who loves you someday. But it won't be Samantha Puckett._

He just had to live with it.

*

Freddie pushed his way into Ridgeway school, he felt kids eye's on him as he turned the corner to his locker.

"Freddie," Principal Franklin said, coming out of his office, "Here, we assigned you a new locker, just below your old one, we got all your stuff. Here." he handed Freddie a large box, with all his school stuff, his PearPod and everything in it.

"Thanks Principal Franklin." Freddie grumbled.

"And, here is the new locker combination."

"Thanks." Freddie mumbled again.

Principal Franklin smiled, as he walked back into his office.

A new locker. A shorter locker.

Freddie sighed as he put the combination into his "new" locker.

33-53-30. That would be easy to remember.

"Hey Freddie!" Gibby said walking up to him, "How're you doin'?"

"Fine." Freddie responded, putting all his books into his new locker, "Just ... sitting ... all the time, y'know."

"Yeah ... well, not exactly, but yeah."

Freddie smirked slightly as he picked up his science text book.

"Well, I gotta go Freddie, see ya at lunch." Gibby said, waving to him as he strutted off to his first class.

Freddie spun away from his locker, almost to run into Carly.

"Oh! Carly, sorry, I'm sorry, I need to watch where I'm going in this thing." Freddie said, grabbing the wheels of his chair tightly.

Carly grunted in response as she walked passed him to her locker.

"C'mon ... you're mad at me too?" Freddie sighed.

"Not mad, annoyed."

Freddie looked down at his hands, "Where's Sam."

"Sam's not coming." Carly said, "_She's _the one who's mad. Or sad. I don't know!"

"I'm sorry." Freddie said.

"You know what? Sometimes 'sorry' doesn't cut it! I know what happened on the balcony!"

"What!? Sam told you?"

"'No secrets' Remember?" Carly reminded him, "I know what happened, and you hurt her. She _cares _Freddie, and you just brush it off like it's nothing to you, like she _means nothing _to you!"

He didn't say anything.

"Why do you think she was drunk that night? Why do you think she was even drinking."

"I ..." Freddie sighed, "... I don't know."

"She wanted it gone. She wants the pain away. She doesn't like it when you're unhappy." Carly whispered.

"I didn't know--"

"Of course you didn't. Because you weren't paying attention to her that night."

"She was drunk. She could've thought I was anybody."

"But she _knew _it was you!" Carly cried, "She knew it!" Carly sighed, grabbing her book, "I have to go to class. But that's something you might want to think about."

_Sam knew that it was me, _Freddie thought, _How did she know? She asked me to ... to kiss her. And she knew it was me. I ... maybe ..._

He didn't know what to think, his mind was spinning, he ran a hand through his hair, and went off to his first class.

*

Sitting at home was never fun, but she knew she couldn't go back to school. ... At least, not yet. She needed time to think. She needed time to figure out what she wanted to do.

Sam sighed, and clicked on her radio, **(An: Please go to youtube at this point, and type in "Homeless Heart Jennette McCurdy", and listen to it.**

A soft tune drifted through the air as Sam closed her eyes.

_Lonesome Stranger,  
__with a crowd around you  
__I see who you are._

Sam couldn't help but think of Freddie.

_You joke,  
__they laugh,  
_'_til the show is over,  
__then you fall so hard._

_If you're needing a soul-to-soul connection,  
__I'll run to your side._

_When you're lost in dark,  
__When you're out in cold,  
__When you're looking for something that resembles your soul.  
__When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart._

Homeless Heart. Sam thought. She let one tear fall down her cheek.

_Open, close me,  
__Leave your secrets with me,  
__I can ease your pain._

_And my arms will be,  
__just like walls around you,  
__Come in from the rain._

_If you're running in the wrong direction,  
__I will lead you back,_

_When you're lost in the dark,  
__When you're out in the cold,  
__When you're looking for something that resembles your soul,  
__When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart._

_Broken,_

Freddie.

_Shattered like a mirror,  
__in a million,  
__pieces,_

Sam.

_Sooner or later,  
__you've got to find,_

_**something**,_

_or **someone**,_

_to **find you**,_

_and **save you**,_

_When you're lost in the dark._

_When you're out in the cold,_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your  
__**soul**_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart,_

Sam rubbed her face, staring at the ceiling. Everything in this song was speaking to her. And she couldn't ignore it.

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul.  
__When the wind blows your house of cards._

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart._

_I'll be at home,  
__to your_

_**Homeless Heart.**_

The song ended, as Sam lay in bed.

"_Broken" _it said, that was Freddie, _"Shattered like a mirror" _that was Sam.

It was perfect.

She knew what to do now.

All she had to do ... was be there. Be there and not leave._ Ever._

* * *

Authors' Note: I KNOW that the next chapter of New York, New York isn't up yet I'M SORRY! I'm STILL writing the next chapter, just having a little trouble, I will FINISH IT TONIGHT! I PROMISE, I WILL have it up THIS WEEK! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating it in a while! :(

One more thing before I go, I got one of my friends to join fanfiction, if you like Sonny With a Chance please pay attention to her profile, she'll be posting Sonny With a Chance fanfictions up (probably some different ones too) but please check out her profile! :)

(take out the spaces)  
www. fanfiction. net/~ hecalledhercass


	8. Chapter Seven: You Just Don't Understand

**Immobilized  
****a fanfiction by Emma.**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

* * *

_Freddie Benson had not seen this coming. He had always been taught to look both ways before crossing the street, and he always had. But had he grown so careless? Why didn't he look? He was stupid, he didn't look, he didn't check twice. He forgot. He was careless, and that is why he was now lying on the street, as blood poured out every inch of his body. It hardly hurt. But he felt himself slowly drifting off, he blinked. No, he wasn't going to close his eyes, he had to stay awake. What if he fell asleep, and never woke up? There would be so many people he had forgot to say goodbye to. His mother, Carly, Spencer ... and Sam. So he forced his eyes open, he couldn't close them. He promised himself he wouldn't. Keep them open, he said to himself, for your friends, keep them open._

* * *

Seven  
You Just Don't Understand

"How was your first day of class, Freddie?" Ms. Benson asked.

Freddie sighed, "Good."

"Would you like a cucumber cup?"

"No thanks, Mom. I'm fine. I just want to go to my room." Freddie answered.

"Okay, but if you're hungry, I'll leave the food on the counter." Ms. Benson said kindly.

"'Kay."

Freddie went into his room and closed the door. All day, every hour he had been thinking. Not about school - no, he was thinking about Sam. Eight hours straight. He wished he could just push the emotions into the back of his mind, as he had been doing since his accident. She didn't want him. Or did she?

No. She didn't.

But do you have proof?

She hates me.

Or so she says.

Freddie slapped the palms of his head to his head several times. He didn't want to think about this! He wanted his mind to just _shut up_!

But he remembered Sam crying, _"Don't you die on me." _

But he _did _die. Or ... he "died". Because she was right ... he wasn't being _himself. _He wanted to. But he didn't know how. He needed help. Not from his mother, not from Carly or Spencer, but by someone who would help him through it, and not be afraid to hurt when he put all those things together, one name came to his mind: _Sam._

*

"You have to come to school tomorrow, Sam!" Carly said to her friend, over the phone, "I don't like being there alone without you while I'm pissed at Freddie."

"But ... I don't want to see him! Not yet ..."

"Sa-am!" Carly whined like a three-year-old, "Please!"

"Just don't be pissed at him."

"But I _am _pissed at him! You're right, he's being a jerk!"

"We do have to cut him a little slack Carly, he _is _paralyzed." Sam said, staring at her hands.

"Oh my god! Just pick a side Sam!" Carly groaned, frustrated.

"Which side has ham?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, which ever one has ham on it's side I'll be on."

"Sam." Carly warned, "You're seriously not mad at Freddie anymore?"

"Nope." Sam said, her lips popping at the "p".

"Fine. Then neither am I. But ... then why aren't you coming to school? I mean, he can be our friend again, he'll change back into himself in time, and everything will be okay."

"Other than the fact that I'm secretly in love with him." Sam pointed out, with a sad voice.

"Yeah ... other than that." Carly sighed.

The two girls sat in silence on their couches, their phones up to their ears, the only thing they heard was their breathing.

"He wondered where you were today." Carly whispered.

"What?"

"Freddie. The like, second thing he said to me was: 'Where's Sam?'" Carly said, a smile creeping on her face. She knew this would make Sam feel happier.

"Really?" Sam asked, her lips spreading across her face, giving her a giddy smile.

"Yeah."

*

Sam closed her locker door, her legs were shaking. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to be here. She thought if she could just make it to homeroom without Freddie seeing her, she would be okay.

She had came to school early, for the first time in months. But she ended up falling asleep against her locker, only to have Carly look at her and say Freddie was going to be there any minute. So she panicked, and grabbed a random binder from her locker.

"Sam!" she heard Freddie's voice call for her.

Sam picked up her pace, as Freddie continued to call for her, she broke out into a sudden run, as she broke through a doorway. It was the "Abandoned Hallway" no one went through this hallways anymore. No one knew why nobody went in it anymore.

"Sam! Please stop running!" Freddie cried to her.

Sam spun around, facing Freddie, "I cried! I care!"

"What?" Freddie asked breathlessly.

"When you were in the hospital I ran into the bathroom like every twenty minutes, because I didn't want to let anyone see me cry! I cried in front of Spencer, I wanted to just break down the whole time you were in there, because it was torture! Not knowing if you were okay! When you couldn't feel your legs, I freaked! I ran, and I've been running ever since!" Sam was talking so fast she was surprised that Freddie seemed to understand, "I cried because I didn't know where 'you' had gone, because the real 'you' had disappeared! The second you left me two days ago in the hall I broke down! I was drinking because I wanted the pain away! I wanted you to be okay, and I wanted it all to be back to normal! I wanted it to never happen! But it did, and I knew _nothing_ could change that! Freddie, I _care_! _I care, I care, I care_!"

Tears started falling from Sam's face, "I care!" she choked out before she collapsed to the ground.

Freddie stared at Sam for a second, before he rolled up to her, he told her quietly to sit in his lap, and when she did, he hugged her tightly, as she cried into his shoulder.

"I care too Sam ... I care too."

_*_

There she sat, in his arms. She wanted to feel happy ... she was in_ his _arms. Freddie's arms. Where's she's wanted to be since ... since the crash. Maybe even before the crash. Since she sat in an ambulance with him, since she felt his immobilized legs.

Maybe it was because she was sobbing, that she couldn't feel happy.

Maybe it was because she knew _he _wasn't happy.

Maybe ... but she didn't know.

"Sam ... c'mon, let's go." his voice whispered into her ear, and then they were moving, down the hall out the doors, through the doors of Bushwell Plaza, past Lewbert's screams, and through his door.

"F-Freddie you're mi-issing school." Sam said.

"I know."

"You could get in trouble."

"I _know_," Freddie whispered, "I don't care."

"Your Mom, she might hear."

"My Mom is working."

Sam sat up and wiped a tear from her eye, "Why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Because ... you couldn't break down in school." Freddie whispered, "You needed me."

"You need me." Sam whispered in return.

Freddie moved them both into his room, Sam got off his lap as Freddie pulled himself onto the bed.

"I'm sorry." he said, sitting up on the back of his bed, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. For not caring about anyone but myself. For ... everything I've had to put you through."

"You had every right to ..."

"No, I didn't. I _was _a jerk, and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Freddie ... please stop apologizing."

Freddie smiled, "So ... we're okay?"

"Are we _ever _okay, Dorkwad?"

"Touché." he said with a smile.

The two teens smirked at each other, Sam relaxed her head back on the wall as she looked at Freddie.

Freddie smiled back at her, for the first time in months he felt normal, not different from the rest of the world. He suddenly ... felt like himself.

And that's when their lips met, moving passionately together, feeling perfect in each other's arms, they deepened the kiss.

Sam pulled away, borrowing her head into her arms. She wanted to cry more ... she did ... but then she wanted to continue kissing him ... but she felt as though she couldn't. That it wouldn't be right.

"Sam ..."

"Freddie ... please don't ... we-we're friends ..." Sam whispered.

"Maybe ... maybe we're friends." he whispered in return.

"Fine, we're frenimies. I-I thought you wanted to forget what happened between us ... go back to being friends ... frenimies." Sam said, leaning upwards at putting her head against the wall again. She didn't want to look at him anylonger.

"Only because I was pushing everything away. We need each other Sam ... and we can't hide those feelings any longer."

"Freddie ... what are you ...?"

"We _need_ each other ... but not as friends ... maybe ... a relationship ... do you think we can do it?"

Sam turned her gaze back to Freddie, as she stared at him in shock. He wasn't joking. He _really _wasn't joking?

She pulled on his collar and brought their lips together again, they pulled away after a minute as Freddie looked at her confused.

"You really mean that, nub?" Sam asked.

"Y-Yeah ... 'course I do."

"Ever hurt me again and I'll kick your little immobile, butt 'kay?"

Freddie laughed, "Sure. You can kick my butt."

* * *

Don't worry! The story isn't over yet! This story has at least 20 CH's!!!!! :DDD  
It will be my longest fanfiction yet! And I'm hoping to reach at least (or more) than 100 reviews! Do you think we can do it? I DO! Why? BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!! YES I DO!!!! :D

BTW, please check out my friends profile, she is writing a fanfiction for Skins and SWAC (Sonny with a Chance) take out the spaces in the link: www. fanfiction .net/~ hecalledhercass


	9. Chapter Eight: iHave Our First Date

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Eight  
iHave Our First Date

Sam gripped onto the back of Freddie's wheelchair. Carly _would _be happy. She knew that, she wouldn't get mad at her. She _knew _she liked Freddie ... she would be happy. She would skip through some flowers, throw them in the air, then cheer loudly, so loud that Sam would have to get a hearing-aid to be able to hear anything ever again.

Yet, she was still nervous.

"Are you ready yet Sam?"

Sam sighed, "Yes."

"Okay, that's the fifth time you said that. Are you going to open the door or not?" Freddie asked, smirking.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Then open it."

Sam smiled as she pushed open the door, to reveal Carly sitting on the couch, she jumped up the moment she saw them.

"Where _were _you guys?! You just disappeared from school! You're going to get detentions you know, teachers saw you walk in the door. Sam, I know you've skipped a couple times before, but _Freddie_! I never thought you'd skip! I know you're all sad but–"

"Carly! Carls!" Sam laughed, "It's _fine_! But, I have something to tell you ... _we _have something to tell you ..."

Carly eyed the two suspiciously, but a wide smile spread over her face.

"Freddie and I ... are together."

Two ear-piercing shrieks spread throughout the air, causing Freddie to cover his ears.

"Oww ... Sam I'm glad you're all excited, but you didn't have to scream in my ear!" Freddie said, rubbing his ears.

"I didn't scream ..." Sam said.

The three teens looked over at the staircase to find Spencer, staring at them in shock.

"Ha ha ... _heeey _guys. Just to let you know, _didn't _scream ... It was ... uh ... – the stairs! They creaked. Yep ... I ..." Spencer cleared his throat, as it went very deep, "I'm a man ... a big _strong _man. I don't scream like a girl, I scream like ...a-uh ... MAN! ... See ya!" he finally finished running into his room.

The three teens laughed at Spencer's weird-ness.

Sam focused on the sound of Freddie's laugh ... oh, how she missed it.

"So, you're seriously ... together? Like, couple-y?"

Sam and Freddie nodded, as Carly flashed another smile.

"Great! And Freddie, if you hurt Sam, I'll--"

"Kick my 'little immobile butt' I know, I know." Freddie laughed.

"I was just going to say 'you'd rue the day'..."

"Ugh, don't go all 'Neville' on my Carly." Sam said with a disgusted look on her face.

*

Sam sat on the floor in Carly's living room, as she finished putting Sam's hair up in a ponytail for her _first date with Freddie_. The words still rang in her ear.

"Where are you going?"

"The Cheesecake Warehouse, I think." Sam said, "He said 'It's going to be a surprise.'"

"Awwww! Sam, this is so cute! I'm so happy for you!"

Sam couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Carls. I just hope this lasts."

"I have a feeling it will." Carly smiled, wrapping her arms around her friends shoulders, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Really happy." Sam smiled.

"I can tell." Carly giggled.

Sam smiled as she stood up, "How do I look?"

Sam was wearing a grey cardigan with dark blue skinny jeans, Carly had insisted she wore her pink sandals, so Sam had agreed, and she had to admit ... she thought the outfit looks pretty well.

"Beautiful, Sam. Simply beautiful." Carly said.

"Thanks." Sam said, giving her friend one last hug, "Now I've got to go, my man's waiting for me!"

Carly laughed as Sam ran out of her house, stopping at Freddie's door.

She took a breath as she knocked on the door, she pulled her sweater down a little bit as Ms. Benson opened the door, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Samantha." she greeted warmly.

Sam shook off the sudden rage that came to her when Ms. Benson called her "Samantha" but she decided that was okay ... for now.

"Hi, Ms. Benson."

"Freddie will be here in a second."

Sam nodded as she let her stand by the door, soon enough Freddie was coming around the corner, in a grey polo shirt with a green long-sleeve shirt underneath, and regular blue jeans underneath.

Sam smiled, _He's adorable._ Sam thought.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Sam answered.

*

The date went almost perfectly. They had giant salad, (Freddie didn't finish his ... but Sam did) and giant cheesecakes, that were indeed bigger than their heads.

"I'm so full." Freddie groaned, as Sam pushed him up the sidewalk.

"I _would _be hungry, but I'm too busy focusing on getting your damn wheelchair up this hill." Sam said, as she struggled to continue pushing it.

"Hey, I told you I could do it." Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, well - _ugh _- I - _ugh _- am helping you - _ugh _- because you are my date!" Sam said, continuing to push Freddie up the hill.

Freddie stayed silent, as he stared at his hands. This didn't feel right.

Sam finally stopped at the top of the hill, "There, okay, we're up – hey ... what's wrong with you?" she said, turning and seeing Freddie's sad face.

"This isn't right Sam ..." Freddie whispered, "I should be the one picking _you _up for the date."

Sam sighed, she couldn't deny it. This was different.

"Freddie ... I don't care if you don't pick me up." Sam said, "It might sound like I'm lying, to be nice, but I'm not. I knew this was going to be different. Us. I knew it."

Freddie looked at her in the eyes, "You seriously don't care that I'm in a chair all day?"

"Nope." Sam said, shooting a smile at him, "Now. See over there?" she asked pointing at a small hill, "We're going to have fun." she started to push him over to the hill.

"Have fun by doing _what_? Uhh ... Sam?"

"Calm down Freddifer. We're going for a ride." she smirked.

"A _ride_? Um, NO! No way."

"C'mon, Benson! It's almost flat! Please!"

"No, Sam. It's dangerous, I should snap something on my chair, and this chair is pretty expensive."

"_Fred-ee_!!" Sam whined, "Please, please, please, please, please _PLEASE_?" Sam stuck her bottom lip out, and brightening her eyes.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Fine, hope on." he said, patting his lap.

"Yess!" Sam cried, sitting on his lap, she moved the chair with her feet, as the two started to head down the small, hill.

Air rushed to their face for a short second, before it suddenly stopped. They were at the bottom.

They looked up at the top of the hill they had left two seconds ago.

"You're _kidding _me?" Sam groaned.

"You're right," Freddie said, "It _is _almost flat."

* * *

There's the next chapter

Here's Sam's hair  
http:// www. ripten. com/wp-content /uploads /2008 /03 / riptenponytail .jpg

And Sam's outfit:  
http:// galadarling. com/ images /08-04 /date4. jpg

Don't have any photos for Freddie's, but you can just imagine it. :)

Please review! :)  
Emma


	10. Chapter Nine: iGet a Letter From Molly

**Immobilized**

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Nine  
iGet a Letter From Molly

Freddie sat in the Shay's apartment. They had a white board and Carly and Sam were working on something.

Freddie sighed, "You guys done yet?"

"Yep." Carly said standing back, "I drew a picture-diagram."

"_You _drew?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"_Sam _drew." Carly sighed.

The two girls stepped back and showed Freddie the diagram, it was a stick figure of Freddie - in his chair - going from place to place, with lines and everything.

"So, we all go the library and search up places in Seattle where people with paralysis can learn how to drive," Carly explained. Pointing to a picture of three stick figures reading or on a computer.

"Then we search more about how to actually drive it, and talk to where ever we find to get you an appointment to get your G1," Sam said, pointing to the next diagram which is Stick-Figure-Freddie talking to a guy at a drivers place.

"Then you study, study, study your little ass off until you get that G1, then study, study, study your ass off more until you get your G2, or whatever, and then you can drive Sam around for your dates!" Carly said, pointing to the next diagram of Stick-Figure-Freddie studying with large piles of books around him.

"Then we can live-happily-ever after in Dorkland." Sam finished happily, pointing at the last picture of her and Freddie (in stick figure form), only Freddie was not on his chair, he was face down in the ground, and Stick-Figure-Sam was laughing at him.

"Umm ... why am I on the ground?" Freddie asked, eyeing Sam curiously.

"Oh, yeah, you see, before _this _happened, I pushed you off your chair."

Freddie smirked as Sam started to laugh.

"But wouldn't that be funny? I would just push him off and he'd be like: '_Waaah!_'" Sam laughed harder until she caught Carly's unhappy glare, her face suddenly went straight, "I mean that wouldn't be funny at all."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Carly smirked, moving the white board beside the pop-bottle-robot.

"Anyway, I have to go." Freddie said, "See ya."

"Bye, Freddie." Carly said

"Bye." Sam said, giving Freddie a kiss.

Freddie then turned and left through the door.

Sam turned to see Carly smiling strangely.

"What, Shay?"

"You two! That's 'what'! It's just so ... _cute_! I'm so happy for you Sam!" Carly said grabbing her best friend into a tight hug.

Sam laughed, returning the hug happily, "Thanks ..." she paused for a moment before she pulled away and gave Carly a look, "Do you think Freddie's going to be okay?"

Carly sighed, "Actually, yes I do. You'll raise his spirits. I can tell."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, doubtfully.

"Trust me, he looks the happiest he's been in _months_! And that's all because of you, little missy!"

"Never call me 'little missy.'" Sam said, pointing at Carly with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. But really, he looks _so _happy. He's _smiling _and _laughing_."

Sam smiled to herself, "I know." she whispered.

*

Freddie sat by his couch watching TV, his Mom came in and handed him a letter.

"What's this?" Freddie asked picking the paper up.

"I'm not sure. It's for you though." Ms. Benson said.

Freddie looked strangely at the letter before ripping it open, he began to read:

_Dear Freddie Benson,_

_Hi, my name is Molly. I live close by Seattle, and I _love _iCarly! It's the only thing I do on the computer! _

_When I heard about you, and the car crash, _and _that you were paralyzed, I was shocked! And, (I know this sounds bad) happy! Why? Because I'm paralyzed too! I decided to write you when I found out, and I hope this isn't too strange for you, but I just felt like I should write to you._

_My accident happened when I was five, I'm eight now. I also got in a car crash, with my Dad, we were driving home from school, where he had picked me up that day. And some person forgot to check the street lights, and crashed into us. I was in the back seat, and my Dad was in the front ... sadly, my Dad didn't make it through the crash, but I was okay, just a few broken bones, and about ten stiches, it just turned out I was paralyzed ... and had no chance to regain the feeling in my legs._

_But don't feel sad for me! I'm eight and living happily with my Mother, who is doing great! I just wanted to contact you, and if you feel like writing me back, my contact information is on the envelope._

_Thanks Freddie,  
__Molly Jones._

Freddie stared blankly at the letter ... he was going to write this little girl back. He didn't know why, but he already felt like he knew her so well.

* * *

AN: Okay, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones. :) It's mostly a filler for what's going to be happen in the later chapters.

Please review! (WE MUST MAKE 100) Plus, reviews make me want to UPDATE (wink wink!)


	11. Chapter Ten: iGet Frustrated

Immobilized

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?  
****Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.  
Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Chapter Ten  
iGet Frustrated

_Dear Molly,_

_Hi._

No.

_Dear Molly,_

_Hi, it's Freddie, I got your letter._

No.

_Molly,_

_Hi ..._

UGH NO!

_I give up ... _Freddie thought throwing yet another piece of paper into the garbage.

How was he supposed to write a letter to a eight year old girl about his paralysis ... it ... didn't feel right. It's not like he didn't want to ... it just felt ... weird.

"Freddie," Ms. Benson popped her head through her son's door, "Carly's at the door. Says she wants you to come over."

"'Kay." Freddie said, pulling out from his desk. A break would be nice, he could finish the letter later tonight.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said with a smile as Freddie came to the front door, "Come on over." she said, pulling him through the door.

Freddie chuckled, "Um, okay."

"Sam and I have a question for you." Carly said entering her apartment, where Sam was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Wheels." Sam mumbled as Freddie came into the room.

Freddie smirked and rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"Okay, so you two had a question for me?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, yeah. We wanted to know ... if you still ... wanted to do iCarly ..." Carly said, her voice trailing off.

"Um, yeah. Sure, I guess." Freddie shrugged.

The two girls stood stunned.

"What about the lighting?" Sam asked curiously.

"I can live with it." Freddie smirked.

"What about how the camera is looking up at us?" Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged, "I can live with that ... or put the camera on my shoulder."

Sam and Carly smiled brightly as they both hugged Freddie quickly.

"I'll go upstairs and get ready." Freddie said, pressing the elevator button and disappearing through the doors.

Carly grabbed Sam's hands, "He's back!" she whispered happily.

"I know." Sam smiled.

*

"Ready?"

"Yep!" the two girls cried jumping up and down.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2 ..."

"Hi there iCarly fans!" cried Sam into the camera.

"As you see we're back!" Carly cried.

"WHOO!" Sam yelled, pumping her hands into the air.

Carly laughed, "Now, Sam and Freddie have something to tell you guys." she said, nudging Sam slightly.

"We do?" Sam and Freddie asked at the same time.

"Okay, we _seriously need _to stop doing that." Sam said.

"Yes, you do, about _you _and _Freddie_, what you _told me_."

"OOOOOOOOH!!!" Sam cried, "Right, Carls take the camera."

"What, Carly?" Freddie stuttered as Carly took the camera from his hands.

"C'mon Freddorkson." Sam said grabbing the back of Freddie's chair and pulling him over to her side.

"Okay, tell them." Carly said.

"Fine, fine. Freddie you tell them." Sam said.

"What are we even _taking _about?!"

Sam gave Freddie a _"Seriously-you-don't-know-what-we're-talking-about-Benson-?" _type of look.

"OH! Oh, I know. Yeah, right," Freddie said, "Me and Sam are ... kind of ... sort of--"

"–Actually, we _are _not 'kind of-sort of.'" Sam interrupted.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Sam and I _are _dating."

Carly giggled behind the camera. "Soo ...? Give her a kiss!"

Sam smiled as Freddie kissed her on the lips.

"There, happy now Carls? Now the whole world knows." Sam smirked.

"Yep, here Freddie, take the camera back. This thing is actually heavy."

"Body builder!" growled Sam with a deep voice.

Carly and Freddie laughed as Carly handed Freddie back the camera.

"Anyways, on _this _iCarly ...."

*

"Where do you think I should take Freddie tomorrow night?" Sam asked Carly.

Carly shrugged, "Don't you think you should let Freddie plan the date. I bet he really wants to." she suggested.

"No, he's so busy lately. Y'know, school, studying for the paralysis driving test and trying to write that little girl back. I told him I'd do it, so he has less to worry about."

Carly sighed, "I guess. Well, you could go see a movie."

"The stairs." Sam reminded her.

"Oh, right ... you could bring a movie to his house."

"His mother."

"Right ... um ... you're right, this is hard ..."

"I know ... you could just ... go out for supper again."

"Yeah, but that's just really lame."

"You'll think of something."

*

_Dear Molly,_

_It's Freddie, I got your letter and I have to say, I'm glad I did. I was happy that there was someone out there I could relate to ... in a way._

_I'm sorry about your Dad ... I'm not living with my Dad either ... in fact, I've never really known him._

_I know this is a sort of short letter, but I hope that you will write me back, I want to get to know you Molly, you seem very sweet._

_Thanks for your letter_,

_Freddie Benson_

* * *

AN: Another short-ish chapter, and it's definately not one of my favourites ... but I hope you liked it.

I'm now a official "gLeek" if you don't know what a "gLeek" is, then you ARE NOT ONE! :)  
I also bought the Glee soundstracks (Vol. 1&2) on iTunes. I'm veeerrrryyy happy. :D

Also, please check out my profile, I have a new poll I would like you all to vote on.

Now that I got that little dose of randomness out of the way, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	12. Chapter Eleven: iHave Our Second Date

**Immobilized  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

* * *

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

* * *

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
iHave Our Second Date

Freddie pulled on his jacket and pushed himself out the door, and knocked on Carly's door.

"Hurry, come in!" Carly cried, pulling him through the door and pushing him into the kitche.

"Carly, I think I can push myself." Freddie said.

"Shh! SHH!" Carly hissed, "Sam's upstairs!"

"What!?" Freddie whispered in panic, "She isn't supposed to be here! You told her to come at four! It's only two o'clock!"

"I know! She came early, and now she's refusing to get all 'fancied up', she wants to know _why_, I can't tell her why!"

"This restaurant I'm taking her to is a _fancy _one, Carly! She's supposed to be fancy!" Freddie whined, "What am I going to do?"

"Um, I know ... cancel the reservation – I'll do that for you – instead, take Sam to a burger place, walk around for a bit, let her beat up nubs or something! That'll be perfect, just do that!"

"But that's not very romantic ..." Freddie mumbled.

"Sam isn't into romance anyways! It'll be perfect! She won't know!"

"Car_lottaaaaaaaa_!" Sam called in a sing-song voice, "I'm coming down!"

Freddie and Carly jumped, "Okay, go back through the door, go go go!" Carly said pushing Freddie out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Woah Carly, chillax. What's up with you?" Sam asked appearing down the stairs.

"N-nothing!" Carly said smiling nervously, "So are you hungry? We have ham, pork, ribs, steak, ham?"

"Um, sure." Sam shrugged, "I'll go get it."

"Mhm, 'kay." Carly said going to sit on the couch.

_Wait – you idiot – Freddie's taking her out for dinner! _Carly thought in panic.

She jumped up off the couch and ran over to Sam, who was about to take a bite of ham, "NO!" she screaming shoving it out of Sam's hands.

Sam stared wide eyed at Carly, "Shay ... you just knocked ham out of my hands ... that's dangerous ... even for _you_." she said.

"I-it was expired! I just saved you from food poisoning!" Carly cried, "You know how much you hate parasites, haha haha ... ha – OH FREDDIE JUST GET IN HERE!" Carly yelled giving up and grumbling back over to the couch.

Freddie pushed himself back through the door, and gave Sam a smile, who was staring at him confused.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"C'mon, I'm taking you out." Freddie said.

"Out _where_?"

"I don't know yet ..." Freddie admitted, "Just ... out."

"Just out?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yep. Burgers, fries, hanging out, you and me. Let's call it our second date."

Sam smiled and went to grab her coat, "Let's go Freddorkison."

*

The date was what Sam would've called perfect. They went to get burgers, and then while they were walking Sam saw a bunch-o-nerds playing chess **(AN:No offense to nerds – I am one myself, so ... yeah, we rock! :D) **and he let her go and flip over the chess board! It was perfect. Amazingly perfect.

"Hey, Freddie look!" Sam said, "There's like, a drive-in movie over there!"

Freddie laughed, "Cool, I wonder what they're showing ..."

"Oh my god! It's _Some Like it Hot_! I love that movie! Let's go see it."

"Sam, I don't have a car."

"Yes you do."

"Well, yeah I _did_, but now I'm in this wheelchair and can't drive it."

"Freddie, you stupid. You're _in _a car." Sam said with a smirk.

Freddie looked down at his wheelchair. She wasn't serious, was she?

That was a stupid question.

Freddie sighed, "Okay, let's go."

Sam jumped into the air and then sat down on Freddie's lap as she brought them over to the cashier.

"Two tickets please." Freddie said, handing him a twenty dollar bill.

The cashier looked at the two of them skeptically, then furrowed his brow, "Um, okay ... here you go." he grumbled passing them the two tickets.

"Thank you." Sam said in a fake-sweet voice.

They found their place in the large parking lot, as they settled into the movie.

"This is nice ..." Sam said, lying her head down on Freddie's shoulder.

"Yeah ..." Freddie murmured, "This is nice ... more than nice."

There was a few minutes of silence before Freddie spoke again.

"Sam ... I want to let you know, this thing we're doing here. You and me. I'm in ... I'm all in." he whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled, "So am I Fredweiner. So am I."

* * *

Author Note: Soo ... this is another sorta filler chapter, I'm PRETTY sure that the next one actually brings in something new (like the next sort of thing we're going along with) so, it won't be AS boring as most of the chapters I've been putting up! XD :)

If anyone knows where I got the "This thing we're doing here. You and me. I'm in ... I'm alll in." part from. I dub you with virtual cookies, (NUT FREE virtual cookies, for all those peanut allergic-ally people out there!)

**See this is the part where I say "REVIEW"  
and you be the hot-sexy Wesley from the Princess Bride and say  
"As you wish."**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Basketball and Proms

**Immobilized  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

* * *

**Warning: **This fanfiction has some serious issues. If you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read.

* * *

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
Basketball and Proms

"Some people with paralysis play golf." Carly said, "You could try that."

The three teens were in the Shay's kitchen, Sam was by the fridge – of course – eating the pork she found in there, Carly was sitting atop the kitchen counter, and Freddie was in his chair, leaning against his hand.

"I had a neighbor when I was four, he was in a wheelchair," Carly continued to say, "and he played golf."

"Was he seventy-four?" Sam asked, as she put another piece of meat into her mouth.

"No ... he was seventy-five ..." Carly grumbled to herself.

"My point taken." Sam said.

Freddie chuckled to himself at the girls' conversation.

"Well, what other paralysis-sports are there?" Carly asked, leaning back on her hands.

"Honestly, Freddo, you should be focusing on getting your G1, not a sport." Sam said, "But if you _really _want something to do, I can like, push you off a hill or something."

"Thanks Sam." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Anytime, honey-pie." Sam said with a "Melanie" type smile.

"What about basketball?" Freddie suggested, turning his attention back to Carly, "I could play wheelchair-basketball."

Carly and Sam shrugged, "I guess that could work." Carly said.

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to shove you off a hill, or a building or somethin'?" Sam asked smirking.

"Yeah, I think I'm good for now, Sam." Freddie said.

"Fine, fine. But if you _need _me to shove you off of something, I'm here for you."

"Cool man." Freddie said.

"Peace to the people." Carly said.

"Groovy." Sam said.

The three teens laughed at their "hippie" remarks.

"So ... basketball?" Carly asked.

"Basketball." Freddie confirmed for her.

"Let's go make the call." Carly said walking over to the phone, "Let's go!"

"Do I have to, like, move?" Sam asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Freddie and Carly rolled their eyes as they waited for someone to pick up.

*

Freddie rolled into the gym, there was a bunch of guys throwing around a basketball, rolling over to pick it up.

They looked just like him. Well, the "I'm-Stuck-In-a-God-Damned-Chair" type of way.

Freddie found basketball slightly harder than he had imagined it. He _knew _it would be hard, but he didn't know it would be _that _hard.

Yes, he ran into walls ... about five times. Fell off his wheelchair once, but overall, he had an okay time, the other guys were nice to him, they talked.

But he knew Sam was right, he had to be focusing on his drivers license. And school.

He was relieved to find a new letter from Molly once he came home, and immediately started to write her back.

*

Carly and Sam walked down the halls of Ridgeway, Carly had, had a student council meeting after school, and forced Sam to wait for her.

"Never again Shay. Next time I'm going to wait at your house where all the ham is." Sam said as she was waiting for Carly to get her backpack ready.

Carly smirked, "Yeah, sure. How 'bout I treat you to a extra-large smoothie? Would _that _make up for it?"

"You know me too well." Sam said, her mouth already watering.

Carly finished putting her books and walked over to the bulletin-board.

"Oh look, Sam," she said, "The prom is coming up in a couple of months!"

Sam's heart stopped as she stared at Carly ... how could she tell her this?

"You're going with Freddie – of course! It'll be so much fun! We can find you a great dress, and I can do your make-up, and – "

"–Carly, I'm not going." Sam interrupted her.

Carly turned to face her friend, shocked, "What? You're not going to ... _what_?"

"I'm not going to the prom." Sam said.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because ... Freddie ... he's too busy! He's trying to get on track for school, and trying to get his G1, and who knows how long, that'll take! He's just too busy, and I don't want him to be having to worry about me going to my prom. I'll just ... hang out with him on that night. We can study or something."

"Sam, you're being ridiculous." Carly scoffed, "You _have _to go to the prom! It's a once-in-a-life-time experience! You know Freddie would want to take you to that!"

"Yes, he _would_, but he's busy. His life already has enough stress, I don't need to be adding any more." Sam sighed.

"But you _won't_! Sam, c'mon! You _have _to go!"

"No Carly, you can't make me." Sam snapped.

"You're not even going to tell him about it?" Carly asked.

"No. Because then somehow he'll force me to go, and I'm not going to change my mind. And _you're _not going to tell him either. Girls' Code."

Carly sighed, and walked out the doors.

* * *

You guys are awesome. I go on the comptuer and I have 97 reviews! Only THREE more until we hit our 100 mark! So I hurried and finished this chapter as a huge: **THANK YOU **to all of you! You guys ARE FRICKIN' AWESOME! :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Failures and Promises

****

Immobilized

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

**Summary: When Freddie gets in a life threatening car crash, he's lucky to get out alive. But there is one downside: he's paralyzed. What extent will Sam go to just to make his life normal again?**

* * *

Ship: Angsty Seddie!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
Failures and Promises

Sam drove up to the Wheelchair-Drivers building, **(AN: I don't know what to call it, okay! XD) **she parked the car, and went to get Freddie's wheelchair from the back. Then she helped Freddie get back into the chair.

"So, are you ready?" she asked pushing him through the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be ..." Freddie murmured.

"You'll do fine." Sam assured him.

Freddie nodded and relaxed.

"So, you get ready, and I'll meet you out in the car once you're finished." Sam said, giving Freddie a quick kiss.

"Wait – aren't you waiting for me here?" Freddie asked, his face ridden with confusion.

"Um ... no." Sam said smirking nervously.

"Why not?"

"Because Driver places freak me out."

"You're so weird."

"'Kay thanks."

"See you."

"Bye."

*

FAIL

That's what read Freddie's sheet, in big red stamp letters.

FAIL

He was so screwed.

He pushed himself out to the car, where Sam immediately helped him into.

"So ...?" she said, getting back behind the wheel, "Show me."

"Show you what?" Freddie asked emotionless.

"Your G1!"

Freddie handed her the piece of paper, bracing himself for an answer.

"Okay." Sam said handing him back the paper.

"Aren't you upset?" Freddie asked her.

"No ... should I?" Sam questioned.

"Yes ... well ... I don't know! I just think you should say something other than 'okay' it just seems a little ... vauge," Freddie said, "Aren't you upset I didn't pass?"

"Well, yeah, I'm a _little _upset, but that doesn't mean you can't try again. Just study hard, wait a week, and then come back. You can try again, it's not that hard."

"But that means I can't pick you up for dates." Freddie said.

"You will eventually."

"Yeah ... eventually." Freddie mumbled to himself.

"So what do you think you did wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well, almost crashing the car could be part of it." Freddie said.

"WHAT?!" Sam screamed, "You CRASHED the car?! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Is _anyone _hurt?"

"Sam, no, I _ALMOST _crashed it. I like, nicked the side or something. But 'Mr. Don't-Smile-Until-Christmas' didn't really like it."

"Well, don't you have to pay for it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of cash, so I just paid for it like that. Everything's good." Freddie said.

"Okay, good ... that's good – fine. Yes." Sam said finally pulling out of the parking lot.

*

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching an episode of Elephant Love, as Freddie came in through the door.

"Hey, Sam! Guess what I found out?" Freddie asked, with a huge smile across his face.

"What?" Sam asked in a lame voice, because obviously her attention was still to the TV.

"The prom is soon!"

That caught her attention.

"What?!"

"I know, right! I didn't notice it until I found this flyer on the bulletin board at school!"

_I knew I should've gotten rid of that thing! _Sam thought furiously.

Carly got up slowly off the couch, "I have to ... uh ... go upstairs to ... uh ... find my goldfish — BYE!" she said nervously running up the stairs.

Freddie stared at Sam, "You don't want to go to the prom."

Sam said nothing, she just stared at her feet.

"I get it, you don't want to be actually _seen _with me. You don't want to go to the prom with me when I'm in _this_!" he said hitting the arms of his chair.

"No! Freddie, that's not it! ... I just ... thought you were too busy, I didn't want to you have to worry about the prom. You have school, and your G1 test to worry about. I-I didn't want you to have to be worrying about this."

"Sam ..." Freddie said, coming over to her and taking her hands, "The prom is the one thing I _want _to take you to. It's the one thing that'll I'll drop anything for – other than you in general – but, I'm taking you to the prom. I promise."

"Really?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"Really, really."

Sam smiled and kissed Freddie softly, "Thank you." she said, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine." Freddie promised her, "Now let's watch some TV."

* * *

So here 'tis the next chapter! :) this is basically the "sub-plot-line" I guess, or whatever you call it, another "sub-plot-line" is of course Molly and her relationship with Freddie.

So, what? This is the thirteenth chapter? Yep, right. So that means we have ... 7 chapters left in total. Wow ... that makes me happy and sad in the same way, happy that this is so far the longest AND most reviewed (OVER ONE HUNDREAD PEOPLE!!!! :D :D :D) story that I have, and sad that it's coming to a close ... in 7 chapters XD

So, just another big THANK YOU to everyone who helped this story make 100 reviews, you guys ROCK! :D


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Molly to Seattle

**Immobilized  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen  
Molly to Seattle

_Freddie,_

_Awesome news! Me and my Mom are heading to Seattle in a few weeks to see some family, and she said (if you wanted to) we could meet in person! So just, send me a letter back to tell me!_

_Molly_

"So?" Sam asked, "Have you sent her a letter back?"

"Not yet, I wanted to show you two first," Freddie said, a smile over his face, "I'm just so excited!"

"I can't wait to meet her!" Sam said.

"Me too!" Carly joined in, "She sounds so adorable!"

"How can someone _sound _adorable?" Sam asked smirking.

"Oh I don't know! ... She just does!"

Sam laughed and went to sit on the couch again.

"OH. MEH. GAWD!" Carly cried.

"What?!" Freddie and Sam cried.

"Okay, I don't care if we are going out, that's still REALLY creepy." Sam said, turning to Freddie.

"Guys! Molly can be on iCarly!" Carly said.

"That's an awesome idea! She would love that!" Freddie said, "I'll go write her back right now!" then he left.

_Molly,_

_That _is _awesome! I can't wait until you get here!_

_Guess what? – And don't freak! – Carly and Sam and I want you to be on iCarly! What do you say, are you in?_

_Freddie_

*

Sam knew that prom dress shopping wouldn't be fun, or ... she thought it wouldn't be THIS boring.

Everything looked gross on her – no joke, she was this useless blob drowning in fabric.

"Sam you look fine!" Carly insisted everytime.

"Yes, exactly, 'fine' I don't just need a 'fine' I need a 'beautiful' I need to know that I'm finding the right dress!" Sam would say back.

Carly wasn't having much luck either, but at least nothing looked gross on her. She looked beautiful in every dress she tried on, in every coulor, in every length.

It sometimes made Sam wonder why Freddie even _chose _her.

_Because he loves you, you idiot! _The voice in her head would say back to her.

Well, she didn't know that, she knew he was _with _her, and _possibly _loved her. But he was _with _her, and that was enough for Sam.

***

A couple miles away a small girl with fiery red hair smiled as she read a letter.

_Molly,_

_That _is _awesome! I can't wait until you get here!_

_Guess what? – And don't freak! – Carly and Sam and I want you to be on iCarly! What do you say, are you in?_

_Freddie_

She squealed as she finished the letter, she quickly rolled up to her mother.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look, look! Freddie already replied! They want me to be on iCarly! ME!"

Anne Jones smiled happily at her daughter, "Really, Molly, hun, that's amazing!"

"I'm allowed, right?!"

"Of course you are! No doubt about it." Anne said.

"Good! Thanks Mommy!"

Anne Jones smiled sadly. Her small daughter, bound in a wheelchair. She wasn't even ten yet ... she loved her daughter, so much. She didn't want her to be hurting, and so she wanted her to meet Freddie, Freddie Benson seemed like he could help her daughter, he could make her smile more often, and be able to cope again.

Now was one of the times Anne wished her husband was here, she needed him to get through this. But he wasn't there.

* * *

Sorry it's like, an INSANELY short chapter. I tried to make it as long as I possibly could, but I didn't really have much to fit in. :(

Please review anyway! :)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Dance?

**Immobilized  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen  
Dance?

"Soo, that's what happens when you mix a potato, with a kangaroo!" Sam said, into the camera.

"Remember ..." Carly started, "DON'T TRY THAT AT HOME!"

"Try it at someone else's home!" Sam said, pointing to the camera.

"Sam!" Carly scolded, poking Sam in the side.

Sam shrugged, "What can yah do? Imma nuisance!"

"I don't think you're a nuisance." Freddie put in from behind the camera.

"No being all boyfriend-y cute on camera Fredwad!" Sam said.

"Fine, fine." Freddie laughed.

"_Anyways_," Carly started, "Next on iCarly we're going to be talking to YOU!"

"Our viewers!" Sam cried.

"And you can ask us ANYTHING you want!"

"Anything." Sam said gazing up dreamily at the ceiling.

"So Freddie put it on our other camera-y thingy device and come over here!" Carly said.

Freddie switched the camera, which was now lowered so they could see Freddie too, and joined Carly and Sam at a table.

"We have the laptop here," Carly said, smoothing her hands over the laptop on the table.

"Now Fredbag, FIND US AN iCARLYER!"

"An iCarlyer?" Carly questioned.

"I made it up." Sam said with a smile, obviously pleased with herself.

Freddie found an "iCarlyer" and put them on the TV.

"This is Katie from ... Wisconsin."

"Hiya Katie from Wisconsin!" Carly and Sam cried in unison.

"Hi Carly, Sam, Freddie! My question is for Carly," Katie said, "Since Freddie and Sam are dating, do you feel ignored?"

"Not at all! They're still my best friends, and we still spend every living, breathing moment together!" Carly said with a smile, "I do not feel ignored at all!"

Katie smiled and said goodbye, then Freddie put up a boy called Jacob from New York.

"Hi Carly and Sam and Freddie, my question is also for Carly. Are you dating anyone?" he asked.

"No." Carly said.

"Will you date me?"

"No."

"Okay BYE JACOB FROM NEW YORK!" Sam cried snatching the laptop from Freddie's grip and disconnecting "Jacob from New York."

There were a few more questions for Carly after that, then they started asking Sam questions like, "How can you eat so much and yet stay so thin?" and "Have you ever tried to eat a Llama before?"

Then there were questions to Freddie about his tech stuff, like how he ran iCarly, and what types of cameras he had.

"Okay, we only have time for one more question." Carly said.

"So ... this is Lucy from – hey, Seattle!"

"A homie-dog!" Sam cried.

Lucy popped up on the screen, "Hi guys!" she said.

"Hey Lucy from home!" Carly said, "Do you go to our school?"

"No, but I've seen you around town before." Lucy said.

"Oh cool. Now what's your question?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I heard Ridgeway's having a prom, right?" she started.

"Yeah, we are." Carly said.

"Well, obviously Sam and Freddie are going to go together ... and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to. But ... how are you guys going to dance?"

Sam heart leapt ... she hadn't thought of that at all.

Freddie looked at Sam, who was staring down at her hands. She was upset. ... He tried to think of an answer, of how they could dance. But nothing came up.

"I ... I don't know." Freddie said to Lucy.

"Um, okay ... so ... that's it for this iCarly! See you next week!" Carly said, running over to turn the camera off, "Um ... we're clear?"

Sam stood up and started towards the door, "I have to go ..." then she closed the door behind her.

"Sam!" Freddie called after her, starting towards the door himself.

"Freddie," Carly said, catching the back of his wheelchair, "Just leave her alone. She'll talk when she's ready."

"I want her to be ready now." Freddie sighed.

"Freddie, she waited for you to be ready. The least you could do is wait for her to be ready." Carly said.

Freddie nodded and went back to his tech cart, shutting his computer and cameras down.

Freddie felt Carly's hand grip his shoulder tightly, giving one squeeze, she whispered:

"Give it time."

*

Sam and Carly were walking around in a dress store, Carly had tons of dresses hanging over the crook of her elbow, while Sam had – well – none.

"Sam, what about this one?" Carly asked, holding up a yellow dress.

"Eh, no. Yellow isn't really 'me.'" she said, taking it from Carly's hands and putting it back on the rack.

"Well, yellow _is _me." Carly said with a laugh, picking the dress back up.

"There's your _twentieth _dress." Sam muttered.

"It's not my twentieth!" Carly protested, starting to count the dresses in her arms, "It's my – oh ... you're right!"

"Ha!" Sam cried with a laugh.

"Oh be quiet," Carly said with a smirk, "Oooh, what about this one?" she asked, picking a dress up off the rack.

"Too lacy." Sam commented.

"This one?"

"Too pink."

"THIS one?"

"Ew ... just no."

"What about–"

"–Oh c'mon Carly!" Sam cried, "Let's just give up!"

"Sam what are you--?"

"It's not like I'm going to have any fun anyway!"

Carly grabbed her friends arm, "This is about that iCarly question isn't it?!"

Sam sighed, "Yes."

"Then who cares?! Sam, you're being way too paranoid!" Carly cried.

"No I'm not! I'm being realistic, Carly!" Sam yelled back, "I'm not going to be able to actually dance at the prom, and you know it!"

"No I don't." Carly said sternly.

"Carly, incase you haven't noticed, he's in a _wheelchair_. He can't just get up and dance anytime he wants, he's in there for a reason!" Sam hissed.

"You really need to talk to him." Carly said, "He wants you to."

"You've been talking to him about me?" Sam snapped.

"_Once _we talked about you _once_!" Carly said, "It was right after iCarly, and we went to go find you, but I told him to leave it alone. And he has! He's been waiting for you to talk to him about this! He's been waiting a week, Sam! A week! He cares about you, and he wants to talk to you, but you're both to afraid to actually bring up the 'I'm in a wheelchair topic.' But _newsflash _for you!: If you're going to be in a relationship with him you're going to have to talk about the accident! You _have _to be able to talk with him about things, or it won't go anywhere but down!"

Sam stared at her best friend, with soft eyes, she gave her a quick hug then ran out the door.

*

Freddie sat in his desk, reviewing the Paraplegic Drivers Manual book for the tenth time, when Sam burst through the door.

"Sam?" he questioned.

Sam pointed at his wheelchair, "You're in a wheelchair Freddie."

"Yes, I am–"

"You're in a wheelchair, and that affects us. I want to go to the prom with you, but I don't know how we are if we can't even dance together! Dancing is one of the main points of the prom! Now tell me, how can you fix that?" she asked.

"I promise you, I will dance with you." Freddie said.

"No, don't make promises you can't keep." Sam said sternly.

"I _will _keep this one though." Freddie insisted.

"How!? You can't just get like, a magic stick or something so you can walk again!" Sam yelled, "We can't dance together. So why don't we just ... do something else, go see a movie ... or go out for supper. Something we can _both _do."

"No." Freddie said, "I don't want that. I'm _going _to take you to your prom. I'm _going _to dance with you."

"How?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. But I will. I promise."

"I take disappointment very hard, Frednerd." Sam said, cautiously.

"I know." Freddie said with a nod.

"Are you _sure _you want to promise this?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sam said finishing, "What are you doing?"

"Paraplegic Driving." Freddie said.

"Going to retake the test?" Sam asked.

"When I have time."

"That's nice." Sam commented.

There was a moment of silence as Sam shifted her feet along the floor, and Freddie cleared his throat.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

**Authors Note  
**I was originally going to have them admit their love for each other at the VERY end. Like the last chapter. But I decided it fit much better here, and it was a little TOO cheesy for me to just end a story with, "I love you Freddie" "I love you Sam" so I just put it here.

I NEED HELP! I need you guys to help me pick out Sam's prom dress! There is a poll on my profile with the links, all you have to do is copy the link into the search bar and take out the spaces and hopefully it will work. If not, please PM me telling me IMMEDIATELY! :) THAANKSSS.  
(Also, if you have a prom dress picture YOU like for Sam, PM me that!)

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. BYEEE

**PS- **WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEW EPISODE OF GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!  
'Cause I am! :)  
_If you hadn't noticed ..._


	17. Chapter Sixteen: iMeet Molly

****

Immobilized

**A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen  
iMeet Molly

"He's a five year old, waiting for a lollipop." Carly said with a smirk.

"Or a nub waiting for a new shiny laptop." Sam added with a laugh, "Oh wait – he already IS a nub!" she added.

Carly rolled her eyes as the two stared at Freddie. His hands were shaking, and he had a huge boyish grin on his face.

"Calm down Freddifer, don't pee your pants or anything." Sam said walking up beside Freddie.

"Okay, okay sorry. I'll try and stay calm." Freddie said, taking a deep breath.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"I can't hold it in!" Freddie cried, laughing, "I'm just too excited, I'm going to meet Molly! I'm going to see her."

"You're really fond of this little girl, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes! She's Molly ... she's just ... I can't really explain it. I just ... feel like I know her, y'know?"

"Well, you should. You've been talking to her via letters for more than three months now." Sam said with a smile.

"You're excited too, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah! 'Course I am! I'm really excited to meet the little girl who made my boyfriend all happy, and junk." Sam said.

"You made me happy to Sam, really. You made me happy before I even knew about her." Freddie said, taking Sam's hand.

Sam felt her face turn a deep red, "Don't get all gross, Fredweird."

"My god, I made Sam Puckett blush!" Freddie said with a laugh.

"Shut up ..." Sam mumbled.

"I feel so ... so _proud_!"

"Shut up!" Sam said laughing.

"Freddie?!" came a small voice.

The three teens looked ahead to see a small girl sitting in a wheelchair, she had red curly hair, that rested right above her shoulders, pale skin and green eyes.

"Molly?" Freddie said, "Molly!"

"Oh my gosh, it's really you!" the girl said, rolling up, "It's you, and your chair! You look like me!"

Freddie laughed, "Only a little bit."

Molly looked at Sam, "You're Sam!"

"Sam-I-Am!" Sam said with a laugh.

"You're really pretty!" Molly said with a grin.

"Aww ... well thanks." Sam said.

"Hi, I'm Carly." Carly said, stepping forward to see Molly.

"Hi Carly! You're pretty too!"

Carly smiled, "Thank you."

"Hi, I'm Anne. Molly's mother." Anne Jones said.

"Hi." the three teenagers said.

"Well, my Mom is just outside waiting for us," Freddie said, "C'mon.

When they got to the hotel that Molly and Anne were staying at, they dropped Anne of, so Freddie could hang out with Molly. Then they drove to Bushwell Plaza.

"So, this is Bushwell Plaza," Freddie said to Molly, as they rolled in, "Over at that desk is Lewbert, as you probably already know."

"Messin' With Lewbert." Molly commented.

"Exactly." Freddie said smirking, "So there's the elevator, and then up a couple floors is my apartment."

"And Carly's." Molly pointed out.

"Right, and Carly's."

*

"What about this one Sam?" Carly asked, holding up yet _another _dress.

"No, that's just not ... me ..." Sam said.

"Won't you at least try it on?" Carly sighed.

"No. When I see _my dress_, I'll see it, and _that's _not it."

"Sam! You have to cooperate! We already got my dress, and now I'm busting my butt to help you find yours!" Carly groaned.

"You don't have to help me! I _could _do it myself, you're the one who _wants _to!" Sam snapped back.

"Because you're my friend." Carly said.

Sam just flipped through the racks without saying anything.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine." Sam said dully.

"Are you sure, you look upset."

"I'm not upset!" Sam snapped.

Carly stepped back at Sam's outburst.

"I didn't do anything!" Carly cried, "So don't yell at me!"

Sam sighed and turned, "Carly ... I'm sorry." she said.

Carly just sent her a glare, "You have to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Sam insisted.

"Something has to be wrong for you to yell at me for no exact reason!" Carly said, "Now: _What's wrong_?"

Sam sighed, "I just ... the prom. Freddie wants to take me so badly ... and ... I just - I just, don't want to go, when I feel I'll be unhappy there," Sam said, "He said we're going to dance. He promised. But I don't know how he's gonna do it. He can't stand, he can't walk. I tried to make him not promise, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"You're going to dance with him." Carly said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Because ... he's Freddie. And if Freddie makes a promise, he'll follow through." Carly told her.

"He's in a wheelchair, Carls."

"That's not going to stop him." Carly whispered.

She was right, Sam thought, being in a wheelchair wouldn't stop Freddie from doing anything he wanted. She had to believe that; because if she didn't, who would?

Sam turned and flipped through the racks again, when she felt a soft velvety fabric brush against her hand.

She took the dress out and took a good look at it. It was a violet purple, the most beautiful purple Sam had ever seen, the dress flowed down to the floor, and the back was showing, making a beautiful criss-cross on the back.

"Carly. I've found it. This is it."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**It's not my BEST chapter ... I'll tell you that. There'll be more Molly in the next chapter, promise.

Now, on my profile there is a link to a photo of Molly, a photo of Sam's prom dress(which people voted on, thanks!) and a picture of Carly's dress, which I picked out myself.

So I hoped you liked the chapter, and the next one will be up soon! :)

Emma


	18. Chapter Seventeen: iHave An Idea

**Immobilized****  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen  
iHave an Idea

Carly walked through Freddie's bedroom door,she opened the door and smiled at the boy sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hey Carly, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Well ... nothing, really. I just need to talk to you." Carly said, grabbing the old chair that used to be in front of Freddie's desk and sitting on it.

"Okay, shoot."

"Sam's really upset." Carly said.

"Upset? Why? She didn't talk to me about it ..." he said, obviously hurt.

"It's something she can't talk to you about, she's sorta afraid to, I guess." Carly explained.

Freddie's eyes widened, "It's not ... feminine issues ... is it?"

"More like, 'prom' issues."

"Oh ..."

"She wants to dance," Carly said, "With you."

"Yeah, I know." Freddie said, "I was there."

"She doesn't know ... _how _you're going to do it, and ... she really wants to. Sam might not be the type to get girly, but, that doesn't mean the prom isn't important to her."

"I know the prom is important to her! That's why I've been promising to take her to the prom! To dance with her! I want to make her happy!" Freddie insisted.

"She asked me a question the other day, 'How is it Freddie's going to dance with me?' and I didn't know how to answer her."

"She asked me the same question."

"So you promised. You have to follow through, and I know, somehow, you will, but Sam needs to believe that, because she doesn't think she's going to enjoy the prom. She's just worried about everything, how you guys are going to get there, because you can't rent a limousine because there isn't a wheelchair capable one, and you guys don't exactly have a wheelchair capable car you can bring, only you're Mom does, but I'm pretty sure that Ms. Benson won't let us take her Prius out for the prom."

"Does she have a dress?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Carly says with a smile.

"What does it look like?"

"Can't tell."

"Why not?"

"Sam doesn't want me to."

"Why not? I'm not marrying her or anything!" Freddie laughed.

"Sam's pretty serious about this, Freddie. She's going to be _very _hurt if you guys can't dance. She's going to be sitting there, at a table with you, while she watches everyone else dance. Do you want her to be that upset, on the night of every teenage girls dream?"

"No ..."

"Then you shouldn't have promised." Carly says.

"It sounds like neither of you believe in me." Freddie said.

"No! No, no! Freddie, don't talk like that! Of course we do!" Carly cried, "But, really, how are you going to dance with her?"

"I could just ... cancel."

"Too late." Carly said with a sigh, "She bought her dress Freddie, it's sitting up in my closet."

"Why not her closet?"

"Do you really think Sam actually uses her closet, for _clothes_? She just stores meat in there."

"I can't cancel." Freddie said, going back to the subject, "And it's not like I will magically walk. So I can't win! Sam can't win!"

"It's a big dilemma." Carly commented.

"I shouldn't be with her ..." Freddie whispered, "I'm ruining her life."

Carly's mouth dropped open, "Freddie!" she gasped, "You _really _can't be thinking like that! You're insane! You're the only thing Sam wants!"

"Then how come she's so upset?" Freddie asked, his voice shaking, "How come, no matter what I try to do, she's always so upset?"

"Because, you're in a wheelchair, and I don't think Sam has really grasped that yet. She doesn't understand that, you're relationship is different than others. She hasn't came to the reality of it yet."

"Then why is she with me? How do I know she wants me?" Freddie asked, biting his lip.

"The look on her face, when she says your name," Carly said, "That's how I know. Freddie, that girl's completely in love with you, if you leave her, dump her, she'll go berserk. She waited, she waited _so _long for you Freddie. She's not going to give you up. That's why she doesn't come and talk to you about this, because if you said to her, what you said to me, it would break her."

"But what can I do? I can't walk, I made a promise I can't keep. I'm doomed."

"Maybe ... just talk to her. Or figure something out." Carly suggested, "I really just came here to talk to you, about her. But I think we're done. So I'll see you tonight, for iCarly. It's Molly's night!"

Freddie forced a smile, "Molly's night."

*

"These smoothies are _really _good! The Groovy Smoothie where I live has GROSS smoothies." Molly said, taking another sip of her Blueberry Blast smoothie.

"Well, I guess you guys need a T-Bo," Freddie said, "He's the greatest."

"We could call him B-To!" Molly said.

Freddie laughed, and took a sip of his smoothie.

"Freddie, you seem so down today, is anything wrong?" Molly asked.

"Oh ... well, just prom stuff." Freddie mumbled.

"Prom stuff? Like what?"

"Well, Sam and I are going to the prom, and we want to dance ..."

"... And you're wondering how you're going to dance with Sam while you're in a wheelchair." Molly finished for him.

"Well ... yeah, exactly."

"Freddie, I have an idea." Molly said with a smile.

"An idea for ...?"

"How you're going to dance with Sam, silly!" Molly said with a laugh.

"Molly, how are you–"

"Just listen, first we get a ..."

_*_

"Hello kind people of the interweb!" Sam said into the camera, "We bring you ..."

"iCarly!" Sam and Carly said together.

"And tonight," Carly said, "We bring you, a little girl."

"Not just any little girl!" Sam put in.

"Yes, this little girl, is a _huge _fan of iCarly, _and _a _very_ good friend of Freddies'!"

"And her name is ... MOLLY JONES!" Sam cried.

"Come on out here, sweetie!" Carly said.

Molly came onto the studio, with her bouncy red curls, and her gleaming smile, and waved at the camera.

"Freddie, put it on the V-Cam and come next to your friend!" Sam ordered him.

"Switchin' to the V-Cam!" Freddie said, as she pressed the button on his him, and went to be next to Molly.

"Now Molly, has is going to tell us why she is in her wheelchair, and then we're going to do something, funner." Carly explained.

"Well," Molly started, "When I was five, I got in a car crash with my Daddy, and ... my Daddy didn't make it out of the crash, but it's okay, he's watching over me! And my Mommy! I came out of the crash, and, as you see, my legs didn't really come out oh-so-perfectly, but that's okay, because I have Freddie as one of my greatest friends!"

Sam hit a _"Awwwwww!"_ on her remote, as Freddie leaned over and gave Molly a hug.

"Now onto happier things!" Carly cried.

*

Anne Jones had watched her daughter from behind the scenes, and now that iCarly was over, and Molly was downstairs with Carly and Sam, she wanted to talk to Freddie.

"Hi Freddie." Anne said, walking up to him.

"Hey Anne."

"I want to thank you." Anne said, smiling.

"Thank me?" Freddie said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you. After the accident, Molly was never the same, she wasn't making friends, she wasn't doing that well in school, the only entertainment she really had was watching iCarly on the internet. Then when she found out you were paralyzed, and you started talking to her, she started smiling more, and getting amazing grades. And two months ago, she brought home a girl after school, 'Here's Callie Mommy,' she said, 'we're best friends.' I don't know what you did, Freddie Benson, but you did it."

Freddie smiled, "I really didn't do anything. I just talked to her."

"No, you gave her hope. Hope that she would be okay," Anne said, "Now, weren't you sad when the accident happened?"

"Yeah 'course I was."

"Well who got you out of your funk?" Anne asked.

"Oh, well, Sam did. But not all of it ... she just, brought me out to reality." Freddie said.

"Well, you did the exact thing for Molly, thank you. I have my daughter back."

"You're very welcome." Freddie said with a smile.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**So, here's the next chaptterrrr :D :D

* * *

**WHAT'S MOLLY'S IDEA?!  
HOW IS FREDDIE GOING TO ENTER THE PROM ON TWO FEET?!  
WILL SAM EVER LEARN THAT CLOSETS AREN'T FOR STORING MEAT!??!??!?!!?**

Wait, why am I even saying all this?! I KNOW THE ANSWERS.

Oh, right ... you don't.

SUCKS TO BE YOU!

JUST KIDDING!! :D  
Seriously ... I am.

* * *

Anyways, comment your ideas of what YOU think Molly's idea is, but I don't think anyone knows what it is ... because I am DIABOLICAL!!! :) Not really. I just want to be a ninja.

So ... this is the seventeenth chapter which means ... there are only about 3 left ... D': SAD FACE TIME!!

But then again, it's a HAPPY FACE time, because then I can move onto newer and BRIGHTER things. :)

I don't think I'm doing a sequel for this story ... it doesn't need a sequel the way I ended it, because it's all planned out on a piece of paper in my room.

So you better review if you want to find out what happens.

OR you can break into my room, go into the sun room, find the bulliton board that has the planning sheet on it, find the part that says: "Chapter Eighteen" and read it.

But that would be cheating, so just review.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: What's Up?

**Immobilized**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen  
What's Up?

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night of dreams. Just the thought of it made her head all fuzzy. Tonight was the night every girl dreams of – except for her wedding of course – it was tonight, no denying. Yet, Sam was afraid. What was going to happen? Why did she have this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her afraid of this prom.

It was the night of nights. Be happy. You're going with the guy of your dreams, the guy who is your _boyfriend_, the one you love. Even if you don't dance, you're still going to have a great time, right? Right. . . .

Sam had been worried for weeks. She felt ignored, like she was nothing right now. Freddie was spending every waking moment with Molly, which she understood. You meet a new friend, and they're only going to be here a few weeks, you want to spend time with them before they leave. Only, it was like Freddie was _trying _not to spend time with her, like a few days ago, she suggested to tag along with the two of them, and Freddie somehow tricked her into _not _coming, like he didn't want her there.

Was he avoiding her? No, he couldn't be. Freddie loved Sam . . . or . . . that's what he kept on saying.

_No! Freddie loves you, you stupid!_ Sam thought frantically.

But . . . if he loved her . . . why did he not want to spend time with her, and every waking moment with Molly?

Freddie had also been talking to Carly a lot, and when Sam asked Carly why Freddie had been talking to her all the time, Carly put on an innocent tone and said,

"What? Me and Freddie have been talking as much as you have, maybe even less."

Freddie was always texting too, like when the two of them watched a movie at Freddie's house one night, every five minutes Freddie would text someone, and if Sam asked her it was, he would just give her a bland answer like, "Just a friend" or "Nobody"

He was lying. That was for certain, he wasn't telling Sam the truth. What was he lying about? What was he doing that he had to hide?

Sam was sitting at home, staring at the comics in the newspaper, eating her special chocolate-puff cereal when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam." _Freddie's voice came through the phone.

"Freddie! Hey, what's up?" Sam said, a smile coming over her face.

"_Oh nothing, just remembering the prom is tonight. Excited?"_

"Oh yes." Sam half-lied.

"_I am, really excited. Though, there's one thing . . ."_

"What is it?" Sam asked, putting her spoon down cautiously.

"_Molly and her Mom are leaving tonight, and I was going to go with them to say goodbye, so we won't be able to _drive _to the prom together."_

"Okay, well that's fine. We'll just come late, we'll be fashionably late." Sam said.

"_Well . . . um, I was thinking, that you could just go there, and we can _meet _each other _there_. It would just be easier, don't you think?" _Freddie said with a rough voice.

"No, I don't." Sam said.

"_It would be easier . . . for me."_

"How?"

"_I . . . um, well–"_

"'Kay, I get it Freddie, you're dating me, you love me, but we can't arrive at the prom together, that makes _loads _of sense!" Sam said, heavy with the tone of sarcasm, "You're being a wack-job!"

"_Come on Sam! Don't me mad at me." _Freddie pleaded.

"How can I _not _be mad? You've been ignoring me the _whole week_!"

"_I've been with Molly, Sam! You know that!"_

"Yeah I do, but why couldn't I hang out with you two? Why have you been blowing me off, and texting through _our _time together?"

"_I . . ."_

"Exactly, call me when you have an answer – or, you can just tell when you get to the prom, since we're not getting there together!"

"_Sam, please!"_

"No, goodbye Freddie."

"_Sam–"_

Then Sam slammed the phone off, and threw it at the table, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hey, Carly do you know what's been up with Freddie lately?" Sam asked, she was at Carly's house, watching the newest episode of Girly Cow.

"Nope." Carly said, putting another chip in her mouth.

A person could always tell when Carly was lying, she wouldn't make eye contact and her expression would be very blank, as if she was trying to be clueless.

"Carly. You're lying." Sam snarled.

"What?! No I am not!" Carly cried.

"Yes you are."

"Sam, seriously, what could a be lying about?" Carly asked, turning to look her friend in the eye, with fake-serious-ness.

"You tell me." Sam said, glaring at her friend straight in the eye, she was going to make her snap, she had to know.

Carly jumped up from the couch and groaned in frustration,

"Don't give me that look!" she hissed.

Sam stood up, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, but I am."

"No, Sam don't! There is _nothing _going on with Freddie!"

"I don't believe you."

Carly sighed, "W-well . . ."

"Tell me Carly." Sam commanded, "I don't know what's going on, Freddie's been spending every waking moment with Molly, and I know that's 'understandable' or whatever, but he's not even letting me join them, that's not Freddie-like!"

"Sam, you've got to believe me, I don't know what's going on with Freddie." Carly insisted, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

Sam shoved Carly's arms away, "But I don't." she snapped, then stormed out of the apartment.

Sam had come to a conclusion, and now she just had to prove it.

She came through Freddie's door and saw Ms. Benson sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello, Samantha, Freddie's in his room, he just got back from having a smoothie with Molly." she said sweetly.

"Thanks, Ms. Benson." Sam said, as calmly as she could, as she ran into Freddie's room.

"Sam, oh hey . . ." Freddie said as he saw her come into the room.

The two hadn't really talked since their argument on the phone, so Freddie found it quite awkward, because he didn't know what she was going to say.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sam asked frantically.

Freddie's jaw dropped in shock, "What?!"

"Are you cheating on me with Carly?" Sam asked again.

"You're insane!" Freddie yelled.

"Am I?" Sam questioned, "You've been ignoring me, your talking to Carly _secretly _and you're texting people, and not telling me who it is, and we're not going to the prom together, it kind of seems like you'd been cheating on me."

"You are insane!" Freddie repeated, "Sam I love _you_!"

"Or so you say."

"I just want to . . . drop Molly o-off at the airport, a-and meet you at the prom . . . what's wrong with that?!"

"The fact that I'm being ignored, and you've been treating me like I'm nothing to you!" Sam snapped back.

"Sam, you're _everything _to me!" Freddie pleaded, "Please, come here!" he said holding out his arms to her.

"No. Tell me why I can't know who you have been texting, and why I couldn't spend time with you and Molly, and why it's so important to be spending so much time with Carly."

"I . . . I can't tell you." Freddie whispered.

Sam nodded, her jaw clenched, "Okay. Bye."

"Sam, no wait!" Freddie

"When we started us, you said you wouldn't hurt me. Well, Freddie, you've hurt me. Really bad." Sam said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam," Freddie breathed, "I'm so sorry, please come here." he said.

"No," Sam spoke, her voice starting to shake, "I don't believe you, you're doing something, and if I'm supposed to trust you, you have to tell me things, but lately you've told me _nothing_!"

"Because . . . I can't tell you, I just can't!" Freddie promised her.

"Why? Because it'll hurt me even more?" Sam cried through the tears.

"No, because . . . because . . . because I just can't, Sam! You have to trust me, please trust me!" Freddie pleaded with her, "Sam, I promised you I loved you, and I'm not going to break that promise to you."

"But you're going to break the promise of never hurting me?" Sam snapped back at him.

"No, we never even made a promise about that!"

"Oh, so it's okay to then lie to me, ignore me and cheat on me!?"

"Sam, I'm not – UGH!" Freddie groaned in frustration, "Sam, I am _not _cheating on you!" he said very sternly.

Freddie was another person who you could tell was lying. His face would get all read, and he would start sweating, his voice would shake.

"Then, what are you doing that's so important to keep from me?" Sam whispered to him.

"I can't tell you." Freddie whispered back.

Sam bit her bottom lip, "Okay. Bye Freddie." she said, starting towards the door.

"Sam, no wait!" Freddie yelled after her.

"I'll just meet you at the prom, I get it, _goodbye_!"

Freddie sat, staring at the door. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. What has he done? Now his surprise wouldn't have any affect on Sam at all, especially if she's mad at him.

He should've just spent more time with Sam, and planned after dark. Now she hated him.

"Thank you so much for coming, Anne." Ms. Benson said, giving Anne a huge hug. The two had become quite good friends during Molly's week here.

"You're welcome, stay in touch." Anne said.

"Of course." Ms. Benson smiled.

"Bye Freddie," Molly said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Molly, so much. You have to come again, this time for longer. During summer vacation?"

"We'll see," Anne said, "We were thinking of taking a trip across Canada." **(AN: WHOO CANADA!!!!!)**

Anne gave Freddie a hug, "Thank you, again." she whispered in his ear.

Freddie gave her a pat on the back which meant, _"No problem." _

"Go get ready for the prom, Freddie, Sam will be waiting, and you have to get strapped on." Molly reminded him.

Freddie forced a laugh, "Yeah, I know. Bye." he said, as the two girls disappeared into the airport.

"C'mon Freddie," Carly called from the car, "let's go!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
So here 'tis the next chapter. :)

As you see, Freddie and Sam are very much on the verge of breaking up -- BUT THEY WILL NOT BREAK UP! Because . . . THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PROM!!!!!!!!!! :D

Okay, any guesses for Molly's plan, I gave you a hint in this chapter Molly said: _"Go get ready for the prom, Freddie, Sam will be waiting, and you have **to get strapped on."**_

I wonder what it'll be?? HMMM??

Leave a guess in your review, and if you don't have a guess . . . just review. :)


	20. Chapter Nineteen: iGet a Surprise

**Immobilized  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen  
iGet a Surprise

Sam fixed her hair one last time. She had gotten it professionally done, it had cost her whole allowance, and her piggy-ham bank's money. She wasn't even sure it was worth it, it wasn't like Freddie wanted her in anyway. He was lying to her.

The prom was still important, she reminded herself, and I'm sure Freddie will explain it all tonight. Hopefully. Yet, she still had doubts. All she knew is that he wasn't cheating on her with Carly – that was a relief, if he had, it wouldn't of been fair, Carly got whatever she wanted, and she was pretty and perfect. No wonder Freddie used to like her. . . .

That wasn't the point now. It wouldn't ever be the point ever again.

Carly said she couldn't help Sam get ready, because she was busy getting ready herself. More lies. All everybody was doing lately was lying to Sam, and she was sick of it. She wanted to be told the truth, and only the truth. Not lies about whatever they were planning, because they were, they were planning something. Something very secret.

Sam straightened out her dress and took a look at herself in the mirror. The dress was still perfect, the coulor, the fitting. It was perfect, and she was still in love with it.

Sam pulled on her high heels that Carly forced her to wear – Sam wanted to just get a pair of purple converse, but Carly decided against it, – and got her coat; she was on her way to her prom.

When Sam arrived people were already there, signing in, already in the gym, dancing with their dates. At least _they _could arrive together.

"Hello Sam," Principal Franklin said, "You look very pretty tonight."

"Thanks Principal Franklin," Sam said with a smile, handing Principal Franklin her ticket.

"Aren't you here with Freddie?" he asked her.

"No, he's coming a bit late." Sam said with a sigh.

"Oh, well have a great time anyway."

"Thanks Principal Franklin," Sam said, entering the gym. "I hope I do. . . ."

The prom really didn't have a theme, the gym was just filled with bright lights, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a DJ mixing up records. It was sort of 90's theme, she guessed. It was nice though, pretty.

Sam looked around for Carly, wouldn't she be here right now? She saw her date, some guy named Jason, Sam really didn't know him that well. Jason was standing by the tables, just waiting.

"Hey, Jason, do you know where Carly is?" Sam asked walking up to him.

"No, she said she would be a bit late, and said she would meet me here." Jason said.

"Oh, well, okay." Sam said, "Well, see ya."

_Carly said the same thing to Jason that Freddie said to me . . ._ Sam thought, _I wonder what they're doing . . ._

Sam spotted Gibby by the punch bowl, maybe he knows what's up.

"GIBBY!" she yelled across the room, causing Gibby to spill his drink all over.

"GAH, Sam, please don't hurt me, I didn't steal your ham, I swear!!" he cried, putting his hands up for defense.

"Ham? What ham?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, uuhh, nothin', I didn't say ham." Gibby said, coughing.

"Um, okay? Anyways, have you seen Freddie around yet?" she asked.

"Nope." Gibby answered simply.

"Oh, well thanks for the help." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sure."

Sam rolled her eyes, and started to get herself some punch.

Suddenly half the room got quiet, there were a few whispers, and gasps, but Sam just ingored the nubs, then something came through the crowd.

"HEY PUCKETT!"

Sam froze, Freddie. Everyone was silent about Freddie. She slowly turned and gasped at what she saw.

Freddie and Carly.

Freddie, standing.

He was strapped to an ironing board, which had wheels on the bottom so he could move.

Freddie smiled widely, as Sam walked up to him.

"I told you I couldn't tell you." he said.

Sam let out a raspy breath and jumped into his arms, which she had to reach up to grab now.

"Are you happy?" Freddie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I'm happy, you stupid nub." Sam cried into his ear, she let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"Sam, are you crying?"

"You did this for me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course." Freddie said with a smile, "You wanted to dance with me, and now you're going to. I don't break my promises."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Carly said.

Sam gave her a tight hug.

"So now, Sam, do you want to dance?" Freddie asked, taking Sam's hands.

Sam rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, well you're going to have to push me onto the dance floor, because I can't move." Freddie said with a smirk.

Sam laughed and walked behind Freddie and pushed the ironing board out to the middle of the dance floor.

_Lonesome Stranger, _

_with a crowd around you _

_I see who you are._

Sam smiled as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"You're amazing." she whispered to him, as a few tears rolled down her cheek

"No," Freddie said, his eyes sparkling into hers, "you're amazing..

_You joke,_

_they laugh,_

'_til the show is over,_

_then you fall so hard._

"You know, I love this song." Sam said staring down at Freddie's feet.

"Really?" Freddie asked, "I think I've probably heard it somewhere before."

"It's my favourite," Sam said, "It reminds me of . . . you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Just listen."

_If you're needing a soul-to-soul connection,_

_I'll run to your side._

_When you're lost in dark,_

_When you're out in cold,_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul._

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart._

"Do you get it yet?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Freddie whispered, "I get it. I'm not that lost, you know?"

"I know, trust me, I know. I first heard it when we weren't together," Sam told him, "When I decided that I needed to be in your life. It was the reason I came to school that day."

"The day you broke down," Freddie said rememebering.

Sam nodded.

_Open, close me,_

_Leave your secrets with me, _

_I can ease your pain._

"So this song, _could _be the reason we're here right now. Together." Freddie thought

out loud.

"No, actually. I don't think it is. Even if I hadn't heard that song, I think we'd be here, in this position." Sam said.

_And my arms will be, _

_just like walls around you,_

_Come in from the rain._

"You know I love you, right?" Freddie said, "More than anything."

"I do. I love you too. So much." Sam smiled weakly.

"Our love is indescribable." Freddie murmured into her ear.

Sam smirked, "It is. Isn't it?"

_If you're running in the wrong direction,_

_I will lead you back,_

_When you're lost in the dark,_

_When you're out in the cold,_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul,_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart._

"I'm sorry for freaking out." Sam said.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Freddie said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"We're good?"

"We're _so _good."

"Good."

_Broken,_

_Shattered like a mirror,_

_in a million,_

_pieces,_

_Sooner or later,_

_you've got to find,_

_something,_

_or someone,_

_to find you,_

_and save you,_

"You're happy, right?" Freddie asked, "I did everything right?"

"You did everything _perfect_." Sam promised him, giving him a soft kiss.

_When you're lost in the dark._

_When you're out in the cold,_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your _

_**soul**_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart,_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul._

_When the wind blows your house of cards._

_I'll be at home, to your homeless heart._

_I'll be at home,_

_to your_

_**Homeless Heart.**_

As the song ended, Sam pushed them off the dance floor.

"You're done already?" Freddie asked confused.

"I'm Sam Puckett, I don't dance; and if I do it's for _one _song." Sam said with a roll to her eye.

Freddie laughed, "Well, you're going to have to stand the whole time, because I can't get out of this, unless you want it to take about three hours to get me back into it."

"So who's idea was this?" Sam asked.

"Hm?"

"Who's idea was this? You gave you the idea to be strapped to a surf board." Sam repeated.

"Correction: it's a _ironing board_," Freddie reminded her matter-of-factly, "It was Molly's idea. That was why you weren't allowed to be with us, we were always thinking of what do you, where to get the wheels, how to put them _onto _the ironing board."

"Molly's some special girl, isn't she?" Sam said.

"Yeah she is . . . but not as special as you." Freddie smiled, nudging her arm.

"Oh, be quiet Cheesy McCheeserpants."

"Oh great, a _new _nickname." Freddie said sarcastically.

Sam looked at Freddie and smiled.

"What?" Freddie asked with a chuckle, as he caught Sam's gaze.

"You're looking up at me." she said.

A wide smile spread across Freddie's face, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**TAADAA!!

I WOULD'VE gotten this up on like, Monday, but I got into a fight with my Mother, and got kicked off the computer for the whole week. (That's a long story short . . .)

Anyways, I'm thinking, after I post this, I'll go work on the 20th chapter/Epilogue so I can finish it tonight . . . :'( I sort of feel like crying when I say that, because I feel like (and I know this will sound REALLY Cheesy - I'll be the Cheesy McCheeserpants!) but I feel like _we _all went on this journey with Sam and Freddie.

Wow. This story's REALLY coming to an end . . . woah. That just dawned on me now.

Holy crap.

Holy shizz.

Holy (excuse the language) shit.

BYEEE :D

**Edit:  
**Oh, by the way. I got a twitter! So you guys can have the pleaser of stalking me!! :D

www. twitter . com/ bewarewaffles


	21. Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

**Immobilized  
****A fanfiction by Emma.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty  
Epilogue

Sam and Freddie broke through into Freddie's house with fits of giggles and laughter.

The rest of the prom was amazing – other than the fact that Sam had to push Freddie _everywhere, _and her arms were _aching_! There was punch, food, really good food! Like chicken, and potatoes. Dancing, fast dancing, which Sam gave into, slow dancing, which Sam mostly didn't give into. It was just . . . amazing.

"Where's your Mom?" Sam asked, stopping in the living room.

"On a date."

Sam's eyes grew insanely huge, "Are you frikin' serious? Your _Mom _has a _date_?"

Freddie laughed, "Yeah, it's this lawyer she met at some coffee shop."

"You're Mom drinks coffee?"

"No, she drinks Herbal tea." Freddie said with a laugh, "Now could you help me out of this? It's starting to hurt my sides." he said, tugging at the straps across his body.

"Sure." Sam said, going over to him, and loosening the straps. When they were all done, his weight fell, and crashed into Sam, sending the two teens onto the ground.

They broke out into more fits of laughter.

"That was _smooth_." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're getting heavier.

"Yeah, 'cause of all that muscle I'm building up." Freddie said, flexing his arms.

"Hah, no. It's all the fat you're gaining, fatso." Sam laughed.

"Oh, thanks."

"Sure thing."

Freddie turned and looked at Sam with a smile.

"So did you have fun?" Sam asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Naw, it was sort of boring." Freddie said, jokingly.

Sam laughed, and slapped him on the thigh, "Jerk!"

"Ow. . . ." Freddie laughed.

Sam's smile dropped as she looked at Freddie. She slapped his thigh again.

"Ow!" Freddie cried, this time serious.

Sam slapped his thigh again.

"OW! – Sam! What the hell are you . . . oh my god."

"Do you need me to slap your leg again?" Sam asked.

"No . . . oh my god."

"Freddie . . . you can feel your thigh."

"I know . . . oh my . . . god." Freddie whispered, "Feel my leg."

Sam sat up, and squeezed Freddie's knee.

"Can you feel this?"

"Well, sort of. It's there, then it's not . . . it's weird."

"This?" Sam asked, squeezing his calf.

"Another sort of. But I feel it less than on my knee."

"This?" Sam asked, squeezing his ankle.

"No, can't feel that." Freddie said, "Help me sit up please." he asked.

Sam pulled Freddie up and leaned him against the end of the couch.

"Freddie, do you know what this means?" Sam started, "You can learn to walk, we can start all over, it won't be so hard!"

"No." Freddie whispered.

"What?"

"No, I-I . . . I don't want to learn to walk."

"Why not?" Sam asked, confused.

"When Anne was here – you know, Molly's Mom – she said to me 'Thank you, you're the reason Molly can live with herself in a wheelchair.' And . . . it's true. Poor little Molly, if I wasn't in her life, she would still be sulking in her home, feeling guilty about herself, sad for herself. Like I felt. If I learnt to walk, she would be alone again. She'll never walk. Ever. A zero percent chance. I can't do that to her. It would make me feel so . . . horrible."

Sam crashed her lips into Freddie's wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening in the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

The two parted soon after, breathing heavily.

"You're a pretty amazing guy, Freddie Benson." Sam whispered.

"You're not mad? Sad? Anything?" Freddie questioned her.

"How could I be mad at you for wanting to be happy?" Sam said.

"I don't know."

"That question _really _didn't need an answer." Sam said with a roll to her eyes.

"So . . . you're fine with me staying like this? Unable to move. Immobilized."

"If you're fine with it, I'm fine with it." Sam promised him.

Freddie smiled, "Want to watch some TV?" Freddie asked, reaching for the remote.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, snuggling up into the crook of his arm, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Sam said to him.

"I love you too."

"Our love is indescribable." Sam reminded him.

Freddie nodded with a smile, "Indescribable." he agreed.

So the two watched TV. Thinking, this was perfect. They were perfect. Nothing could go wrong, and they would be together, forever. Because they, were indescribable.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**I'm not gonna cry . . . I'm not gonna cry . . . I'm not gonna cry . . .** I'm not gonna cry . . .**

**Thanks to . . . (Bolded **is actual people on fanfiction Regular is anonymous authors**)**

**myjumpingsocks, Jey McKay, dothepepperminttwist, iicarlyy-Ness,** VladdieChica**, ME WANT COOKIES NOW, CouldIBeMoreRandom, iLuvNathanKrEsS, what lurks beneath, sweetpotatochip197, josh148513, Lanter, JamesTheGreater, SamLovesHam92, The Stafflord, MissSteffy, Smickers1, StylishCandy, kpfan72491, HeCalledHerCass, Ultimatereader14, BlueJayWayProductions, snowyfairy13, juliaann21997, jtb2008, Kittykatgurl21, deviocity, **milkywaters**, hartful13, NoToCreddieSeddieONLY, The Laughter1234, Shazzam27, **pizza is purple**, SisterSafetyPin, BurgarTheMage, shadow12795, **Moonlight Shadow**, jnjluvsbooks32, Glistening blue eyes, Fiddlegirl, CaptainAwesome13, Total SamxFreddie xx, **gamecheck**, seddierox13**

AND thanks to anyone you just added this to their favourites or alerted the story. This has become my most POPULAR story! (review-wise) it alomst has 200! That just BLOWS MY MIND, seriously, when I see the reviews I hear a "BOOM CRASH, MAY DAY, MAY DAY EMMA'S BRAIN HAS CRASHED, WE NEED TO FIX IT!!! GO TEAM! GO GO GO GO GO!!" Okay . . . well, it doesn't actually to THAT exactly, but my jaw drops and I'm like, OMG OMG OMG. or OMS (Oh My Sterling!)

So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! You guys ROCK like Seddie, and YOU'RE BLUE, YOU'RE THE BLUEST OF THE BLUES. Trust me, BLUE is COOL. Blue means you're the awesome-est thing on awesome pills. :)

Just to clear something up, NO, this story is NOT going to have a sequel. Why? Because I like the way I ended it . . . and because I have NO ideas for a sequel. :)

Again THANK YOU. :)

Please continue reading, I have a newest Seddie Angst story in the planning which is going to be called "In the Silence" I have the basic idea, and I'm going to start planning the story soon. If you REALLY want to know what the plot is, just send me a PM anytime. :)

I just recently got a twitter, so if you want to stalk me, I'll probably be posting things about my fanfictions there: www. twitter . com/ bewarewaffles

You can also see updates on my fanfictions, behind the scenes and what-not on my blog: www. wearenerdshearusroar . wordpress . com

Bye! :D *tear*


End file.
